Rumble Roses: Rising Rose
by Z-Day
Summary: I don't own any characters except Kary Hart. Boonville, MO is where I live and this is a work in progress. T for Teen readers for suggestive content and mild language. !DISCONTINUED THE EDITING! I'm going to probably in the summer work on a Revamped and Redone version with my friend that is 300 times better than this.
1. Chapter 1: A New Rose

Rumble Roses: Kary Hart The New Rose

Ch.1 Newcomer

Kary walked through the entrance to the stadium and took a breath.

She looked at the Rumble Roses tournament sign and thought, "I can't believe it! I actually am going to wrestle in the tournament!"

She looked around and saw a door that said "wrestlers only" on it and started to walk towards it. As she got in front of it and was about to open it, she adjusted the straps on her duffel bag and took a deep breath. She pushed the door open and walked in seeing promo posters of wrestlers and the tournament down the hallway. As she was walking she saw a sign that said locker room.

Just as soon as she started walking in the direction it was pointing, a big guard stopped her. "What are you doing here miss? This is wrestlers and security only."

"Um, well I'm the new comer Kary Hart" she replied nervously "and I was told to come in and join the tournament."

"Oh. Okay then" he said and pointed, "the locker room is just down the hall." The security guard said and walked off passed her in the direction she came. She walked a few more feet then stopped when she saw a poster of one of the wrestlers, Dixie Clements, putting another wrestler named Reiko Hinomoto in a choke hold. "Dixie Clements" Kary said aloud, "and Reiko Hinomoto. They are two of my favorite wrestlers to watch whenever I got the chance. They're also my two role models so to speak and are what led me to try and enter the tournament. Now look where I am now."

She then continued on till she got to a door that said "Roses Locker Room" and went in it.

She saw the other wrestlers she saw on T.V. including Candy Cane, Miss Spencer and Aisha watching a match on a flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Reiko Hinomoto climbs the top rope, she then leaps, and slams Great Khan to the ground! She goes for the pin: 1…2…3 and Reiko Hinomoto wins the match!"

Kary heard the crowd on the T.V. cheering as Reiko raised her arms in victory with her theme song playing in the back round. "She's on a roll again, third win in a row," said Candy Cane turning towards where Kary was standing "hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Kary. Kary Hart, the new wrestler in the tournament." Kary said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice as the other two turned to look at her.

"A newbie huh." Candy Cane said smirking. "I heard there was someone new coming in but I thought they would be someone less wimpy."

"Now miss Welsh, stop being so rude. You should save the 'smack talk' for the ring." Miss Spencer said.

"Leave off Teach. I'll do what I want to do. Out of my way Whitey Locks." Candy Cane said and walked out of the locker room passed Kary.

Aisha just turned back to the T.V. screen as another match was starting.

"Hello Kary, I'm Miss Muriel Spencer. Please don't mind Miss Welsh, she comes on strong to most people. Now just tell me about your self"

"Well I'm 18 and I'm from a little town called Boonville in Missouri. I don't have any other family besides a 16 year old sister and brother." Kary said.

"Why did you leave them? You being a seemingly nice girl, it has to be a good reason." Miss Spencer asked.

"Well the apartment we're living in isn't good so I'm hoping that I can win this and get us a better place to live. Anything else?" Kary asked thinking this had to be someone she could trust.

"Hmm…I see. I don't want to pester you since you still have to get ready for your matches but I must ask something on my mind. What are the fighting styles you use?" Miss Spencer asked.

"Well I use a little Capoeira I had taught myself and other than that I just fight smart." Kary replied dropping her duffel in front of an empty locker.

"Okay then, that's all I wanted to know. If I'm not mistaking, I saw a schedule one of the Security guards had and it looks like your going to be up soon. I only think this because they had a name on the list called Hart." Miss Spencer said.

"What already? I just got here!" Kary exclaimed hearing Aisha snicker. "I have to get ready. When am I going to wrestle?"

"Its okay, there is still one match before you. Take your time and get prepared." Miss Spencer said in a calm voice. "I'm next so I have to go." With that Miss Spencer stood up and walked out the locker room entrance.

Kary turned, unzipped her duffel, and started taking out her cloths. She opened the locker and put three pictures on the locker door. The first one was of three teenagers, the tallest one with white hair and red eyes and the other two were shorter with green eyes and blond hair. They had their arms around each other smiling at the camera. The second one was of Kary kicking a punching bag in red workout shorts, and a white, shoulderless shirt. The last one had the three of them with a group of similar aged teens posing in front of a school. She took out two small note cards. One said, "We're all behind you all the way. We'll be watching you so don't let us down! From your friends." From there on there was a list of names that were some of her only friends she had met since elementary school. The next note card said, "Stay strong sis! You can do it and you know it. Fight on till you can't fight anymore!" It was signed from her two younger, twin siblings Riley and Johnny. Putting the note cards on the bottom of the locker, she took her shirt off then put on her white, shoulderless shirt. She then quickly took her sweatpants off and put on her red workout shorts. She looked at the tattoo on her forearm of a phoenix rising from fire, the symbol of standing strong and overcoming challenges. She had gotten it before coming to the tournament site in hopes of bringing luck. She pulled her snow white hair back behind her shoulders and put a swim suit she brought for free time in the locker. She remembers being told to bring one but was not told the reason why. She took one last look at the pictures and the two notes and closed the door. She then walked over to a bench and sat opposite of Aisha, watching the match. She noticed the famous singer and dancer watching her. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like her that much.

Kary looked up at the T.V. screen and heard the announcer say, "1…2…3 Miss Spencer wins and humiliates Anesthesia. Next up is the newcomer Hart versus Candy Cane!"

Kary stood up and held her arm saying, "Here I go. Come on Kary, get it together. Do it for your brother and sister." She turned and walked out the locker room.

Aisha looked her direction as she left and said, "I'll be surprised if that girl takes one hit." Aisha turned her head as Candy Cane entered the ring.


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight

Chapter 2

The Fight and a New Friend?

Kary was making her way down the hallway following a sign that pointed to the direction of the ring entrance. As she turned a corner, she noticed another girl talking to the security guard who she met not that long ago.

All of a sudden, she's not sure why, she looked at her feet and said, "Christ, I forgot my shoes in the locker room. I guess it doesn't matter much now though."

She felt like she could do things a lot better barefooted. As she quickly hurried to the ring entrance, the guard noticed her.

"Well um" he looked at a piece of paper on a desk next to some sound equipment and a laptop, "Kary Hart. It's about time. Candy Cane is almost done with her entrance."

"I'm sorry. It's because I kind of got lost. I've been a little nervous and forgetful since I got here." Kary said motioning to her feet for an example.

The other girl Kary recognized as Makoto Aihara, the Judo Babe and Judo prodigy, from Japan.

"Now from the little city of Boonville, MO. The newest Rose to the tournament, lets give a welcoming round of applause for Kary Hart!" the three heard the announcer say to the crowd.

A loud applause was heard as the guard ruffled his thick, curly hair. "Well you better get going now. Can't keep them waiting plus Candy looks a little more violent once your name was said," the guard said.

Kary looked nervous as she said, "What am I suppose to do for an entrance? I was put in a match without warning."

"Don't worry. I'll work something out and I think you have something in your pocket to. By the way my name is R.J." the guard had said.

He then quickly walked over and typed something on the laptop. Makoto motioned her towards the entrance. Kary all of a sudden heard From Heads Unworthy by Rise Against, one of her favorite bands, start playing. R.J. flashed her a thumbs up and then she walked through the entrance. The crowd started to applaud and go wild. Kary thought she must have seemed weird looking cause she looked like someone from Dirty Dancing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of black, fingerless leather gloves with a skull and crossbones symbol on them. Kary recognized them as the Christmas present from her brother and sister and had no idea how she could have missed those. She quickly put them on and started walking down the entrance lane. As the chorus of the song started, red, white, and black fireworks exploded along the sides of the lane. As that happened Kary quickly burst into a sprint and while a couple of feet from the ring, she leapt over the second rope, and rolled onto her feet. Trying to look intimidating (but knows she didn't do a good job) Kary started punching the air and finished with a Capoeira move. She flicked her snow-white hair back and the music stopped and the crowd continued to cheer. R.J. had good timing so he must work with the other wrestlers entrances. Kary noticed Candy Cane didn't have her guitar as a weapon so she must have thought she wouldn't need it on the newcomer. Kary and Candy Cane squared up in fighting stances, as the match was about to begin.

"Roses are you ready? Fight!" the announcer said.

Candy Cane shouted, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She then lunged at Kary knocking her off her feet. Kary put her arms up like a boxer does and blocked the wild punches. Kary quickly grabbed Candy Cane by the arms and rolled her onto her back. Kary quickly launched an elbow into the side of the schoolgirl's head then kicked her on her stomach. Kary grabbed Candy Cane's hands and wrap her head between her legs. Kary then rolled over onto her back holding Candy on her head and against her own leg. Candy started struggling and grunting trying to get out.

"Feels a little airy in that skirt doesn't it?" Kary asked.

Kary then pushed her opponent away with her body slamming onto the mat. As she backed up Candy Cane started to get up and but quickly sprinted head first into Kary's stomach. Kary felt weightless all of a sudden and was then slammed back first into the turnbuckle. Slumping to the ground she received multiple kicks to the head and shoulders. She felt like she was being carried up stairs and then felt pressure on her shoulder. Kary quickly reacted with a head butt to Candy's face. She did it multiple more times and fell face first onto the mat. Slowly getting up and clutching her head, Kary saw her opponent outside the ring, holding her nose. Quickly Kary took the opportunity that her opponent's head was down and climbed the turnbuckle to the top. She then jumped, heard the crowd's cheer, and slammed Candy Cane's head into the metal floor. Kary got up, pulling the dazed wrestler with her, and rolled her onto the mat. Just as she got back in the ring herself, Candy Cane started to roll out of the ring and Kary quickly slid and kicked Candy the rest of the way.

"Now it's going to get fun you little twit!" Candy Cane shouted. She then pulled from under the ring a bright red guitar.

"Crap" was all Kary could say before the guitar was thrown at her stomach.

She fell as she saw Candy Cane, her face bloody from cuts and a broken nose walk towards her. She quickly picked up Kary and through her into the turnbuckle with enough force that she spun around the turnbuckle and fell onto the metal floor. Candy Cane then picked up her guitar and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Now your really going to be in a world of hurt and should next time be a smart girl and stay out of wrestling!" she shouted. She then jumped and swung the weapon down.

The crowd gasped at what they saw next. Kary had quickly grabbed the guitar out of the air and swung it and Candy Cane into the steel boundaries surrounding the wrestling area. Kary quickly scrambled towards Candy Cane. Kary stood her up and hit her with three DDT's. She then threw the stunned schoolgirl head first into the turnbuckle and back into the ring. As Kary climbed back in, the surprisingly durable schoolgirl quickly threw a kick at Kary's face. Barely getting caught by the kick, it was enough to throw her half way over the second rope.

"You think I'm going to get hurt by those moves? You may be better than I thought but I'm going to make you regret it!" Candy Cane shouted. She then grabbed Kary by her hair and started choking her out on rope then slammed her face into the ground. Candy Cane then let go of Kary's hair and repeatedly stomped on her head. Kary, who was on the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness, tried to roll out of the way of Candy Cane's blows.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!"

With saying that Candy Cane picked up Kary's head and slammed in on the mat again and on her knee. She then crawled on the back of Kary and ripped her shirt on the back, partly exposing Kary's back. The wrestler then started to brutally pound the spine of the new wrestler until it was as red as her hair. Continuously grunting and holding back cries Kary finally swung to try and catch her opponent off guard but failed and made a painful mistake. Candy Cane quickly grabbed the wild swing and swung it into a fatal arm lock. This had Kary on her side with Candy Cane bending her arm all the way back trying to rip it out of its socket. Kary was holding back tears as she slowly felt her arm and shoulder getting broken in two.

The scene shifted to R.J. and Makoto watching the match. "Damn, I can't believe that Hart girl could even get this far. Can't believe she even is taking this kind of punishment. Just damn." R.J. said shaking his head and brushing his hand through his curly hair.

"I've never seen Candy Cane this ferocious in a fight. What did the one girl do to her?" Makoto asked R.J.

"Hell if I knew. Should ask someone who hangs around Candy Cane. Maybe ask Miss Spencer?" R.J. replied.

"I think that girl has potential. She also has a good reason to be here according to her" said the teacher wrestler Miss Spencer, walking up to the two, "and I sort of think its an okay reason to. Its family matters. She told me the only family she has left are her two twin siblings, a 16 year old brother and sister."

"God, so young and taking care of her family. Kind of reminds me of Candy Cane's reason to." R.J. said. "And now that you mention it Kary Hart does sound familiar. I think my little brother told me of someone like her. Wait now I'm sure of it, I've hardly seen her though."

All of a sudden they heard a small noise and then a short scream. The three turned to the laptop and watched. R.J.'s keen sight showed him that the Hart's girls shoulder had been dislocated.

Candy Cane had started putting more and more pressure on Kary's shoulder. Kary couldn't do anything but grunt and struggle. She took one way that she could think of and tried to roll over on to Candy Cane. Candy Cane quickly kicked Kary back in the opposite direction and both soon heard a loud snap. Kary let out a short cry as pain ripped through her now separated shoulder.

"How do you like that huh? Give up yet?" Candy Cane asked.

Candy Cane started to get cocky stood up with the intention to further harm Kary's shoulder. She picked her up and threw her into one of the rings corners and rushed Kary. Kary clutching her shoulder in pain quickly sidestepped causing her opponent to slam face first into the turnbuckle.

Kary quickly grabbed Candy's hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm not one to mess with and I'm going to make you regret dislocating my shoulder jackass!"

With that said, carry slammed her opponents face against the turnbuckle. Kary then turned the bloodied girl around facing her and slammed her head against Kary's. Candy Cane then fell to the ground dazed and holding onto her head. Kary then adjusted her shirt to make sure in stayed on a little longer and picked up the rising Candy Cane. Kary used her good arm to throw Candy Cane against the ropes. As she rebounded Kary ran towards her and wrapped her arm around Candy's throat. As her whole body went airborne, Kary then brought her back down into a massive backbreaker. Both wrestlers went to the ground, Candy Cane writhing in pain and Kary trying to catch her breath.

"Pin her, pin her, pin her!" the crowd started chanting.

Kary's shoulder started to throb again as well as her head after she noticed blood around the ring. She felt her head and felt blood from a large gash on her forehead and along both sides of her head. Some of her hair fell in her eyes showing her hair was stained more than she assumed. Sudden pain ripped through her shoulder as Candy Cane on her trying to pin her down. Kary reached and grabbed Candy's shirt, pulled her forward, then delivered a final head butt that knocked Candy Cane unconscious.

Kary then slid herself on to Candy Cane's chest and heard the crowd start chanting, "1…2…3!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer as the bell rang and the newcomer slowly stood up in victory. Kary slowly made her way to the ropes but started to get dazed from the blood loss, slipped and fell catching herself on the ropes by her dislocated shoulder. Grunting in pain, she slowly stood back up. She slowly climbed down as she heard Strength to go On by Rise Against play and Candy Cane groaned and started to come to so Kary started walking to the entrance. When she got to the ring entrance she turned to looked to one of the cameras and waved hoping her siblings and friends saw. The song chorus ended and she made her way through the entrance.

"Hey Hart! You did good!" R.J. said. "Christ didn't look as bad before. All I could see was a dislocated shoulder. You better come with me and get patched up."

"Hmm? Ok" Kary replied "I feel sick all of a sudden."

"Ah don't worry. It's because of the adrenaline that's leaving." R.J. said. "Just take it slow. I'll patch you up."

R.J. sat her down and checked her head. She noticed Candy Cane walk up and then walk with Miss Spencer whom she just noticed was standing there. Candy Cane shot her an evil look so Kary just looked back to R.J.

"Okay nothing really wrong here. I'll sterilize the head wounds later. I have to take care of this shoulder now. I swear if my older brother saw this, he would hurl and he has seen some pretty GROSS things." R.J. said looking over her shoulder.

"Now this is going to hurt worse more going back in than it will coming out." Kary didn't see any sign of Makoto so she must have gone to the locker room.

She heard multiple faint footsteps walking from one of the hallways. "Okay get ready Hart. Its going to hurt like hell and then it will hurt like your coming back from hell."

"Just do it now and call me Kary-OW! My god-OW! Quit doin-OW!" Kary shouted in pain as she heard multiple snapping sounds in her shoulder as it went back into place.

"What did I tell you? It would hurt and I suggest not using it until you've iced it for a day or so." He said and then went to a med-kit hanging on the wall taking some sterile strips and bandages out of it.

"Feeling dizzy still?" R.J. asked.

"Kinda but I still feel sick and my head still feels like there's a rock band inside of it." Kary replied.

"Okay but first I need to wash this so you should get to the showers." R.J. added, "Take this to. Keep pressure on those gashes cause I think they're still bleeding."

He then gave Kary a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She did as she was told and pressed in on one of her head wounds but found they had scabbed over already.

"I think your wrong, its not bleeding. My head still really hurts though."

She handed it back but he didn't take it. "Keep it. I did the same with my younger brother. You might know him by his name because he lives in the same city as you do. He's also in the band Faded Blue a state known band not very well known in other states, his names Bret McNeil."

All of a sudden three people came into the entrance area. One woman had a notebook and a pencil, another woman was leading the other two and had a small microphone, and a cameraman followed behind the first woman who stopped.

The first woman turned to the cameraman and said, "This is Cheryl Blison with channel 13 News. We are looking for new stories for our newest segment of our broadcast called What's New Outside the News, so we came to the Rumble Roses tournament site in Sunny Day, CT. We came here after hearing that there was going to be a new rose in the garden and came to interview her after her first match. Lets go to her now."

Cheryl Blison then walked towards Kary and R.J. as he was putting a sterile patch on the gash on Kary's forehead.

"Excuse me but are you Kary Hart? We would like to ask some questions?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure I guess-OW! Will you stop that?" Kary said as R.J. checked her shoulder.

"First we'll start off with why you decided to come wrestle and which, if any, of the other wrestlers might have inspired you?"

"Well to answer the second question" Kary said, "The wrestlers that somewhat inspired me are Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clements. Reiko I probably look up to the most because of her strong will and able to play fair. When my siblings and I could we would always watch matches whenever we could. The reason I decided to come would be well…its kind of personal. I would like to keep that to myself right now."

"That's completely understandable. Another question: What do you suppose your fighting style is and what would you say about your first match?" Cheryl quickly followed up.

"Well my fighting style isn't really much. Whenever I feel confidant I use the little bit of Capoiera I taught myself but mostly I just fight with my brains and strength. I've been told I'm stronger than I look. About my first match well I say a very narrow strand of beginners luck."

"I see. Now something that has been probably on a lot of peoples minds: Are you really albino or do you just have hair die and contacts in?"

Kary replied, "No. I have been asked that before at school and if people never asked me, I normally got strange looks. It's one of the reasons that targeted my siblings, friends, and me for bullying. In case your wondering, this is blood in my hair not make up."

"Okay then so I'm going to ask a few more, not very important questions that's just thrown into the mix: are you planning on changing your outfit and do you have anyone in mind for hopes of a tag partner in the future?" Cheryl asked looking at R.J. as he finished checking the wrestlers back for any damages.

"Well outfits I'm not so sure about. I only had this because it's my workout clothing. I had normally thought of fashion would be second to skill in something like this. As for being in tag relationships I'm not sure who to ask and I guess it would matter if any of them took a liking to me or not. I really hope Dixie or Reiko take a liking to me and at least try one match with me or spar at least." Kary replied with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Well I'm glad you took the chance to let us talk to you Miss Hart. We'll hope the new segment starts off well and hope it wasn't just a waste of time on yours or our parts. You did a good match today and hope we'll be able to have another interview with you again."

Cheryl said turning to the cameraman, "I'm Cheryl Blison and I'm signing off from our interview for What's New outside the News, in Sunny Day, CT for Channel 13 signing off."

"Clear" the cameraman said.

"Goodbye for now and maybe we might be back for another interview." Cheryl said and walked off with her two partners in tow.

Cheryl quickly turned around and said before walking off, "Oh yeah and nice tattoo."

Kary laughed a little as R.J. pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks for not asking the person patching up your interview material questions. Goodbye!" R.J. said trying to sound funny as he looked up from his cell phone.

"My little brother just told me something to tell you that everyone was cheering you on the whole way and that your brother and sister are proud. Took me the whole interview to text him back two sentences. I tell him he should just call to save us both a headache since he's just as bad a text messenger as I am."

"Guess that answers the question on if I know him or not? I should really get to the showers or else this blood is going to start stinking or I'll just look weirder than I already do." Kary said sliding down from the stool.

"Nah you look find. I'll walk you there because I don't want some crazy Candy Cane fans to get…well crazy and I want to make sure your shoulder doesn't slide back out." R.J. said.

They both turned and with Kary almost landing on her face from blood loss they made their way to the locker room.

"Epic fight epic fight! Can't believe she won her first match against someone like that Candy Cane girl!" a tall, lanky guy said.

The scene shifts to a large living room with a group of teens.

"What makes it better is that she met my brother to. Kary should be in good hands there. Can't believe it, he finally was on T.V.!" said a teen who looked close in resemblance to R.J.

"Riley where did your sister learn any of those moves? Those were freaking amazing!"

A blond, green eyed girl looked away from the T.V. and said, "I'm not sure. Guess it shows that Kary is stronger than she looks and can still surprise us?"

Riley laughed and turned to her twin Johnny, "Guess watching movies and beating up bullies really helped her with that eh Johnny?"

"Yeah I'll say. Might get made fun of while she's not here but when she comes back there gonna stay away from her like she was plague." Johnny laughed.

"Hey you know what? Maybe good ol' R.J. can help train her? He's boxed a couple times and he can take a decent amount of pain. Hell maybe he can be her ringside manager? He can be trusted enough!"Bret said punching the air a few times.

"No Bret you've just watched Real Steel to many times." A short blond girl said.

"So what it's a good movie. Plus I've only seen it about 20 times Teal. Geez." Bret replied with a smile.

"Well whatever so what should we do now? Re-watch the match because I recorded it?" the tall, skinny guy said.

"Hey Miguel be quiet. Everyone quiet down! I think I here something." Bret said.

Tire screeching sounded faint in the distance but was closing fast. Bret went to one of the windows in the room they were in. A Crown Vic quickly sped by the house and next thing Bret knew he was on the ground with a large rock next to his head.

"God Bret what just happened!" Riley said crouching by his head.

"Who do we know with a Crown Vic besides my brother? Douche Bag Damien." Bret replied.

"Hey look this has a note on it." Miguel said. "It says: Your sissy ain't here now to protect you so prepare for the worst harassment you'll ever see."

Bret sat up wiping blood from his forehead and said, "Get the fireworks. We're going to deal with those jackasses once and for all."

"Hell yeah! It's about time someone does something about Damien!" Abigail said.

"He's got the whole town in his pocket." The short and fiery red head quickly went out to the garage closely followed by Patrick.

"Do you want us to get the paintball equipment or anything? Wait stupid question, the answers probably hell yeah!" Patrick said.

Bret stood up and laughed at his childhood friend and took the ice pack Johnny got.

"Glad my head is hard. All I get from a rock is a flesh wound and we'll give him public embarrassment." Bret said as Riley looked nervously back to Johnny with a nervous look in her eye.

"Hey R.J. can I ask something?" Kary asked pushing the locker room door open.

"Sure what is it?" R.J. said pulling his phone out.

"Why did you decide to want to help me? Is it because I'm friends with your brother?" Kary asked finding her locker and opening it.

"Pretty much. I see that with plenty of work you can make it through this thing and plus I've heard stories from Bret that I want to confirm about you." R.J. replied.

"Apparently my brother is deciding on humiliating Douche Bag Damien. I've tried to talk him out of that but a messenger rock that had a threatening message to your brother and sister hit him apparently. I just tried to get him to think smarter than he already is but its not working. God that rat bastard of a kid has everyone in Boonville in his pocket."

"Seriously? He's going to get in trouble just to help my brother and sister?" Kary asked.

She picked out some clothing and made her way to the showers.

"Not just him, it's the whole rest of the group. Their planning on using fireworks and paintballs but he didn't tell me anything else." R.J. said shaking his head wishing his brother could do something else besides vandalism to deal with a punk.

Kary found the shower while R.J. stayed by her locker. She took her gloves off, putting them and her change of clothes on the ground. She carefully took off her shirt and then her shorts.

Looking at her shirt she thought, "That was one of my favorite workout shirts. I've got to get a new one sometime."

She quickly slipped her underwear off and made her way into the shower.

She started turning on the water and soaked her head under it when she heard R.J. ask, "For a change of subject do you have any planned fighting styles you want to learn? Because I have one in mind that you might like."

She pulled on her hair in the water and saw blood on the ground and her hands. Seeing it was coming out of her hair, she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well its more two styles. One is boxing and two is wrestling, the American style. If you combine that with the speed and skill of Capoeira then you could have a pretty solid attack and defense. Plus you could keep your opponent guessing." R.J. said.

Kary lowered her head down letting the water run over her head and down her back.

"I guess but who's going to teach me? Do you even know anything?" Kary asked.

She felt her arm, brushing her tattoo and then turned off the water.

"I can teach you. I was a state wrestler and I boxed a little. Don't worry you don't have any more matches today. That match you did today was just a match to showcase the new wrestler: you."

Kary walked out of the shower and quickly put on her clothes and walked to her locker. R.J. quickly looked up as Kary put her fight clothes in her duffel bag.

"You'll probably want to take your stuff. I can show you to the hotel they gave you. I'm not sure if your sharing a room with any of the other wrestlers if any at all."

Kary sat down and put on her converse shoes.

"Its not to far from here so I can show you where it is. I'll have to head off and talk to my brother in private so I'll give you this number. He took a pen from his shirt pocket and tore a piece of paper from a small notebook and wrote down a number.

"Okay thanks R.J." Kary said picking up her duffel bag.

She took an mp3 out of it and up a headphone in her ears and the mp3 in her pocket. R.J. walked out the locker room with the young wrestler following behind him, adjusting the shoulder of her Rise Against t-shirt and fixing a pocket of her sweatpants. Her eyes were shining in gratitude at the big security guard who was deciding to help her. Kary's hair shined like snow in the hall lights as it was cleaned of blood and bouncing lightly behind her. R.J. pushed a door open with his foot and walked into the entrance to the stadium.

He closed his phone and put it in his pocket saying, "I just told my boss I'm taking the rest of the day off and my plans to help you around, the hotel etc. I think he bought it."

Kary smiled as the two new friends made their way into a parking lot and to a Crown Vic car.

R.J. stopped the car outside an average size hotel. Kary read the sign above the door: Just Like Home Motel.

"They sent me the room number. It's room 204 on the second floor. I've been to this place before, its better than it looks trust me." R.J. said. "The tournament people paid for it so that means you have to use your own money for anything else. At least there's a Sonic across the street."

"Okay so ask for room 204 on the second floor. What if they say it's taken? Do I say I'm with the tournament?" Kary asked pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah just say that. Might find out if your going to be sharing a room with someone to." R.J. replied.

Kary got out of the car with her duffel bag and made her way to the driver's side window. "Thanks for helping me. I feel a little less nervous now that someone is going to be cheering on from the ringside to." Kary said.

"Hey tell me if you think you want to learn wrestling and boxing. Like I said they might help." R.J. said.

"I'll get back to you on that." Kary laughed. "See ya." She said to R.J.

He drove off with a wave outside the window as she turned and walked to the front door of the hotel. As she entered, she heard a small bell jingle and a woman at the counter say, "Welcome to Just Like Home Motel. Are you checking in miss?"

Kary walked to the counter moving her shoulder around and said, "I need a key to room 204. I'm in the tournament."

The woman looked at a clipboard and took a key from under the counter. She handed the key to Kary and said, "Yeah I remember you. You're the new wrestler aren't you? Your rooming with another wrestler."

Kary took the key and said, "Thank you."

She walked to the stairs and made her way up them. She counted the doors till she got to 204.

She knocked on the door first and heard someone say, "Coming!"

Kary was thinking about R.J.'s offer to teach her some extra fighting styles and didn't recognize the voice. The door opened and Reiko Hinomoto opened the door. Reiko was shorter than Kary by two inches and had short black hair. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans as she looked at Kary.

"Hi. You're the new wrestler Kary right? I'm Reiko."

Kary stood standing in the door at the wrestler she looked up to. Reiko Hinomoto was who she was sharing a room with during the tournament.

"Hello? I said I'm Reiko. Do you want to step into the room and unpack what you have?" Reiko asked.

As Kary was standing she managed to speak, "Sure-sure."

Reiko grabber her hand, laughed, and pulled her into the room. Reiko took Kary's duffel bag and tossed it on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry Reiko its just that I'm a fan of yours and I find it really hard that I was given a room with you to share."

Reiko laughed and said, "Well I can't believe you lasted that long and won against Candy Cane. I had more trouble than that in my first fight against her. The worst you got was a dislocated shoulder and a bloodied head. When I walked past her and Miss Spencer she almost punched a hole in the wall she was so mad."

Hearing dislocated, she felt pain in her shoulder and held her shoulder.

Reiko then said, "I think we should go around town a little. Get to know each other a little better because we'll definitely meet in the ring sometime. Plus there was a package that came here addressed to you."

Reiko then walked to a table and picked up a wrapped package. She then tossed it to Kary and when she caught it a piece of paper fell to the ground. Kary picked it up and read the words on it aloud, "Dear sis, I asked Abigail and Teal for help on this and we managed to come up with this. I figured that you would need to wrestle in something other than your workout clothes since you told me that's all you had. I also though it would make you look flashier out there to have something to wrestle in and you could show off to your idol Reiko. Just so you know we sent this after you left the airport. Bret said it would make it there after your first match so I figured it would be a good surprise. I hope you like it because Teal, Abigail, and I put a lot of work into it the two days we had before you left after you got the notice of joining the tournament. We send it with love from Riley."

Kary smiled as Reiko looked at the package.

"Aren't you going to open it? I want to see what's in it as much as you do!" Reiko said bouncing on her feet.

Kary tore the package and in the light of the room saw something shine. She brushed her hand against it and it almost felt like leather. As she opened the rest of the package she pulled out a pair of red leather like pants with a white matching top made of the same type of material. It had a small skull and crossbones emblem imprinted on the right breast.

"Whoa. That's awesome! You should try that on and see how it fits." Reiko said.

"I think your right. I'll do that." Kary said.

She went to the bathroom with the clothes in her hands and closed the door. She took off her shirt and then her bra. She took the top and placed it over her head. The top was similar it seemed to Reiko's but looked like a more fancy sports top so it just slid on. She adjusted it around the shoulder. It fit perfectly as she adjusted it a little more. She then slipped off her sweatpants. Taking the new bottoms she slid them on. She noticed laces on the thigh part of her legs. Taking a minute she figured out how to tie them in. Looking at her self in the mirror, noticed the pants showed a decent amount of leg where the laces were. The pants extended down to her ankles like most attire she's seen. They extended down from the middle of her thigh to the middle of her calf. Strangely the laces were hardly visible as she felt more of the fabric. The whole outfit matched her hair and eyes perfectly and the top showed enough of her figure.

There was a knock on the door as Reiko said, "Hey Kary, you done in there yet?"

"Yeah almost. This is looking cool!" Kary replied.

Kary adjusted some of the laces and the waist a little then said, "Okay I'm coming out."

She then opened the bathroom door and walked out. Reiko eyed her from the top to the pants.

"That note said your sister and some friends made that and in two days to? She should go into business making wrestling outfits. Now one question: What are you going to do about shoes?"

Kary blushed at Reiko's admiration of her outfit. "Well I'm not sure what to do with shoes."

Reiko admired Kary's outfit more then said, "Shoes are a small thing. What probably is the coolest thing to me is how well it matches. Your hair and eyes go very well with the top and pants. Plus it also matches my outfit a little bit to."

Kary started blushing even more to where her face matched her eyes. "I guess I could fight barefoot. I can't fight in heels unlike the others can and I'm not sure how boots would go with this." Kary said.

"That sounds like one of the smarter ways to go. Now about the shopping thing, think you might want to go?" Reiko said bouncing on her feet.

"Sure let me get changed real fast." Kary replied.

Kary quickly changed back into her Rise Against shirt, bra, and black sweatpants and took a wallet out of her sweatpants. Thinking in the process that she just befriended one of her idols.

"I've been around here before so the mall is only a few blocks away. It is a really good place to go shopping. You'll think its better than most."

Kary and Reiko walked out of the hotel room talking about everything from wrestling to favorite foods.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News Beach

Ch 3

Beaches Can Be A Place For Bad News

"Okay here's what we're going to do." Bret said. "We called the police but it won't work like we always say. So when they leave we're going to confront Damien and he's going to tell us he threw the rock with the message on it. Miguel will then record that confession and we'll get it to James at the station. Any questions?"

"Yes why aren't we shooting Damien's house with paintballs and setting fireworks off in his yard?" Teal asked.

"Well my half-German friend, Riley doesn't want us being like Damien and she doesn't want anyone to get in trouble for helping her and Johnny." Bret replied.

"Could it be that you just don't want to make your girl sad young Romeo?" Teal and Abigail said teasing Bret.

Miguel couldn't help laughing quietly as Bret crossed his arms.

"Let us not forget that Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy. Now everyone quiet because here comes an officer now."

The four became silent as a police car drove in behind Bret's Mustang Convertible. Two officers stepped out. One was a female with black hair and red streaks and the other was a male with short, straight, black hair. Bret, Teal, Abigail, and Miguel recognized the two as Kerrigan Trace and James Trenton, two friends of Bret and Miguel.

"Okay Bret we got your call. What is the issue with Damien now?"

Bret walked over to Kerrigan and handed her the note that was attached to the rock thrown through his window.

"Listen Kerrigan, Jim we know you've dealt with us before but hear us out. Damien drove by our house and chucked a rock through my living room window. That note is openly saying he and his goons are going to purposely attack Riley and Johnny now that Kary isn't here. I was just something who was in the way." Bret said pointing to his head.

Kerrigan turned to James and said, "Jim should we check it out? It sounds like something Damien would do. You and I both know it."

Jim stepped forward and said, "We want to kick Damiens ass as much as you all do but you know we've tried before. His father is just going to pay every high up authority person there is and we could loose our jobs this time to."

"Come on you two. If you can't do it for us then do it for Kary, Riley, and Johnny. Riley and Johnny are going to be the victims here and we know what Kary would do. She would just break into this S.O.B's home and beat him an inch from death if it meant keeping her siblings safe. Just do it to keep her from getting herself in trouble." Teal and Bret pleaded.

"Think what R.J. would do to. He isn't here but he would try to at least warn Damien off." Bret put in.

"Look I'm telling you we can't do much but I'll say this: We'll try and see if we can get him on vandalism or something." James said motioning for his partner to follow him up the walkway to the big mansion if front of him.

Bret looked to the sky and saw a strange outline in the clouds. He thought nothing of it and turned back to his three friends.

"Kerrigan do you believe Bret this time? I know we're friends and all but could they be making things up just to try and get Damien?" James asked.

Kerrigan replied back to her partner, "I think he's telling the truth. Him begging like that with Teal was not practiced but was truthful. Teal and Bret aren't beggars Jim. Remember that all the cases of Kary and Damien were of her protecting her brother and sister."

"Yeah I remember. I especially remember just a few months ago at the high school because it was the only time they got Damien on something. It was also the time when she broke my nose to. Six of Damien's friends were hospitalized along with him. I guess you're right if he's going to target those three since they've been lying low a little." James said.

"Yeah the only person who can protect you is gone so your enemies are going to use that advantage. I've no doubt that Bret and the others would take that role on though." Kerrigan thought aloud before abruptly stopping.

She tilted her head looking through a window and pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Jim Dr. Cutter is in there." Kerrigan said bolting to the front door, drawing her gun.

Jim quickly followed behind her, his own gun drawn, and taking his place across from Kerrigan. He remembered that Dr. Cutter was wanted all around the states for kidnappings and illegal experiments from cybernetics to human splicing. Every officer in the station was told that lethal force was authorized for capture or take down. Kerrigan turned around to see Bret, Abigail, Teal, and Miguel jogging up to them. Jim waved them back to keep them from getting in danger. If Kerrigan was correct then a very dangerous criminal was in there and wouldn't hesitate to kill them and take their bodies for experiments.

"Boonville PD open up now!" Kerrigan shouted.

Jim heard some voices and movement inside and gave Kerrigan a quick nod. Kerrigan then took a small step back, took a small jump, and slammed her foot against the door. As it flew open and she went in first, with Jim behind her, he realized a good reason now not to make her mad. They made their way into the entrance of a living area and stopped seeing three people. Kerrigan and Jim both recognized Damien, his father, and Dr. Cutter.

Kerrigan shouted, "You three freeze! Dr. Cutter you are under arrest."

Jim followed up saying, "Damien and Damien Sr. you are under arrest for harboring a wanted fugitive and will be tried as so."

Dr. Cutter started laughing and walked in front of Damien and his father then said sarcastically, "Oh no it looks like I'm caught and by two small city cops. Come on little people take me away."

Kerrigan and Jim started to slowly make their way towards the trio. Dr. Cutter suddenly pulled out a pistol and blindly shot three times. The two officers quickly jumped behind a corner. Jim saw his partner clutching her shoulder as blood came in between her fingers.

"Its just a graze! Come on!"

They both turned the corner firing their pistols at Cutter.

"I don't have time to play Cops and Robbers kiddies. Ta ta for now!" Dr. Cutter cackled manically and reached for a device on her wrist.

"No you don't!" Kerrigan shouted.

She quickly fired off two more shots. Blood sprayed from Dr. Cutter's right shoulder and left hand.

Dr. Cutter shouted in pain, "You little ass! Be lucky I'm leaving!"

She quickly pressed a button on the device on her wrist. Damien, his father, and Dr. Cutter quickly disappeared into thin air. Kerrigan heard a noise coming from outside. Jim was still staring at the spot where the three disappeared, his gun pointed at the spot. Her arm in pain, knowing it was more than a bullet graze, slapped Jim upside the head, and dragged him outside.

As they walked out the door they heard from some loudspeaker, "I hope your friend Kary knows how to handle the loss of her only family!"

Jim looked at Bret and the other three and saw them staring at the sky with dumbfounded looks on their face. Jim only had one idea to what that doctor knew anything about Kary.

He yelled at the four, "Get to your house now! We'll follow you."

The four quickly scramble into Bret's mother's car and drove off. Jim heard a grunt come near his leg. He looked down and saw Kerrigan on her knees, blood pooling from between her fingers.

"Damn it Kerrigan! You said it was a graze!" Jim shouted pulling her up and putting her good arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry Jim. Didn't know there was a priority felon that we were trying to catch" she replied.

Jim quickly walked his partner along the walkway to the squad car. He set her down against it. He threw open one of the doors and fumble around in the glove compartment and pulled out a med-kit.

"You don't even know how to apply band-aids you idiot." Kerrigan said. She laughed and held her shoulder in pain as Jim wrapped a bandage tightly over the two bullet holes.

Jim got back into the car and called on the radio, "Anyone there? We have an officer down at the Jefferson's residence and we need officers at the McNeil house ASAP! This is Officer Trenton, respond!"

"No one likes your voice Jim" Kerrigan said chuckling, "Lets just get over to Bret's house now."

"Responding to your call Officer Trenton over. There is currently a medical team heading to your location and some officers heading to the McNeil residence."

Jim heard sirens coming from around the corner. He got out of the car and sat down next to Kerrigan who had fallen unconscious. He hoped what he thought what Dr. Cutter had said was not what he thought it was.

Bret pulled around a corner and all four saw an ambulance and a squad car. Bret brought the car behind the squad car and saw someone being brought out on a stretcher. The shaggy blond hair of Patrick was covered in blood and a tourniquet on his shoulder.

"Patrick!" Bret shouted as he ran to his childhood friend.

An officer pulled him aside as he tried to get beside Patrick.

"What the hell happened here! Why is my friend bleeding on a stretcher?"

The officer replied, "We were told to get to this house by Officer Trenton. He didn't say why only that we needed to get here ASAP. He was lying by the back door with that brown haired girl."

Bret quickly walked over to Cey. Cey Floren was Miguel's girlfriend and Miguel was cradling her. Bret saw Abigail and Teal in the house. When he walked in there, it was a mess. Bret then froze and quickly bolted to the officer outside who had been joined by a second.

"Were there any other people!" Bret shouted.

The first officer shook his head. Bret heard his name being called from the ambulance.

He walked over and when Patrick saw him he heard him say weakly, "They were taken Bret. Riley and Johnny were taken. I tried to help but I couldn't. Sorry buddy sorry."

Patrick then laid his head down and took a breath. As two paramedics closed the back doors Bret slowly walked back in the house, leaned against one of the walls, and slumped to the ground.

"Riley and Johnny are gone guys. They've been kidnapped."

"So Kary how do you like this place? Got some good stores huh." Reiko asked.

"Yeah bigger than the mall in Columbia that's for sure. I've always went to places like Wal-Mart and Target." Kary answered looking around.

The two wrestlers were sitting in the large food court after walking around the Sunny Day Mall. The two had become friends and had gotten to know each other. They figured they had a lot more in common than they realized. Kary's phone buzzed as she and Reiko finished their food and were getting ready to leave.

She read the message on it from R.J.: "If you want me to teach you anything meet at the gym on 78896 Lunar Road."

"Who's that?" Reiko asked.

"It's a friend. Do you know a security guard named R.J. McNeil?" Kary replied and asked.

Reiko thought then said, "Not really. I don't really hear names. The nicest one I've met there though has curly hair and runs the entrance area."

"Yeah that's who. He said he could teach me some boxing and wrestling. Kind of to help my current style a little." Kary said.

"Hey that sounds fun! Think I could come?" Reiko asked excitedly.

The two walked out the entrance to the mall carrying their bags from their shopping.

"I don't see why not. R.J. seems like the kind of person who wouldn't mind more people to teach."

"Oh right!" Reiko said adding spring in her step.

They walked by a small ally way and Kary heard someone say, "Leave my sister alone Jameson!"

Another voice said, "What are you going to do? Get your big brother to stomp my face? Hold him Carson."

A grunt was heard and then a small feminine cry was heard. Kary froze in place as she had a flashback from several months ago.

"Kary? Kary. Hello!" Reiko was asking.

Kary fell back against the wall. She saw her high school's hallways, Damien and 6 of his goons, and Riley and Johnny. Everything around her seemed to blur as it turned into her hallways in school.

Kary was walking to an assembly about drugs, crime, and other D.A.R.E type things. Walking down the hallway she ran into Teal, Abigail, and Cey, three of Riley, Johnny, and Bret's friends. She never really talked to them much except when they were over at Bret's house since she was a senior and everyone else were freshman and sophomores. She heard Teal talking about Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan and Cey talking about what her and another one of Bret's friends Miguel were doing after school. She joined in on their conversation as they continued to the gym for the assembly. All of a sudden the four saw a cluster of people. Then Kary heard the sound of someone being slammed into lockers. Kary rushed through the crowd and saw Damien and 6 of his friends around Riley, Johnny, and Bret. Two of them had Bret pinned to the lockers and the rest were with Damien around Kary's siblings.

"Come now why don't you fight back. Your creepy snow haired sister can't protect you forever. Why something might happen to her." Damien asked opening one of the lockers. "Something's definitely going to happen to you."

With saying that, Damien took one of Johnny's hands and slammed the locker on it. He then took Johnny's head and slammed him onto the floor. Damien then kicked him in the head and walked over to Riley.

Riley was just staring at Johnny on the floor in pain as Damien said to her, "Hey what about you? You have to be able to do something. Or do you also just have your big sissy protect you?"

Damien then took Riley by the hair and slammed her to the ground as well. He then slammed his foot down on her wrist and shoulder. Then he walked over to Johnny and stomped on his head. Kary having been frozen in terror at what she saw quickly ran over, having dropped everything but one of her textbooks, ran at Damiens group and slammed it into the head of one goon. She took it and threw it into the face of another and then shoved another head first into the lockers. The last two grabbed her and pushed her against a locker. She slammed her head, breaking the nose of one of them, and elbowed the other in the side of the skull. Kary finally rushed Damien, who was frozen in place as Kary laid waste to his friends, and punched him to the ground. As Kary punched Damien repeatedly, two officers from the assembly came around a corner following a student who had gone to get help. The officers were Kerrigan Trace and James Trenton. James pulled Kary from off top of Damien as Kerrigan quickly started calling for medics. Kary started thrashing around and accidentally rammed her head against Jim's face. Jim didn't let go only until Kary had gotten leverage and shoved him away. She quickly bolted towards her twin siblings. She slid down to the ground and pulled Johnny and Riley against her and started sobbing uncontrollably against her brother and sisters head.

The image started to fade as Kary heard Reiko saying, "Kary. Kary! Are you okay? What's with the two second black out? Are you alright?"

Reiko saw tears start falling from Kary's blank face. All of a sudden she burst around into the ally where they heard the scuffle come from. Reiko quickly followed behind her she saw Kary punch one 20 or so year old guy into a dumpster and kick another against a wall holding him by his throat with her elbow.

Kary whispered, "Leave those two alone you fricken jerk!"

She then elbowed him across the head, sending him to the ground.

The guy stared at her and said, "I don't know who you are freak but what I do is of no concern to you."

Reiko saw him smile as she saw the other person pick up a brick and start walking towards Kary. Reiko dashed towards the guy and ducked around behind him.

She shouted, "Sunrise Suplex!"

She used her strength and picked up the big assailant and used her signature move. She lifted him in the air and slammed him to the ground behind her unconscious with her suplex. Kary turned around slightly dazed walking past the two people.

She stopped and said to them, "Are you two alright? You should probably avoid ally's from now on."

The person with his sister replied, "Thanks um kinda all happened a little fast. I'm Blake and this is Selphie. She's thankful to."

The little brown haired girl named Selphie nodded her head and made motions with her hands. Kary and Reiko figured her to be mute since she had covered her ears during the scuffle, used the hand gestures, and didn't speak. Reiko took Kary by the shoulder and led her out the ally with Blake and Selphie behind her. As the two siblings they helped turned to the left with Selphie waving at them, Kary sat down on the ground against the wall. Kary looked tired as she rested her head against the building, small tears coming down her cheeks. Reiko then started to think that she had a very strong sense of justice and some sort of past.

"Something had to have clicked and caused her to black out before she went to those two's rescue though." Reiko said to herself.

She moved some of Kary's hair from her blood red eyes and saw they looked sort of dazed just like before.

Reiko patted her cheek and said, "Kary c'mon fighter lets go."

She stood up and grabbed Kary's arm, pulling her to her feet. Reiko picked up their shopping bags as Kary shook her head.

She laughed and said, "Okay where were we? Heading back to the hotel then to the gym to have R.J. help me train?"

Kary took two of the bags as they walked back to their hotel room. Reiko couldn't help but smile a little as Kary had quickly recovered from what just happened but kept in her head that she would have to figure out why Kary blacked out like that.

The two wrestlers made it back to the hotel and put their wrestling clothes in duffel bags then left for the gym. Starting to talk more into wrestling as they found Lunar Road. As they walked along it looking for a gym, Kary saw a Crown Vic outside a small building that said Luna's Fitness and Wrestling Center. As they walked in front of the window they saw a brunette with blue streaks in her hair, a dark blue sports bra, and workout sweats boxing with a much taller and guy with blond curly hair, with teal wrestling cleats, a white t-shirt, and blue shorts. Reiko and Kary walked into the gym seeing a large sign with two dancing female silhouettes on a building connected to the gym saying The Oasis. As they walked closer to the two boxing, the female quickly ducked under a straight jab behind the guy's legs, pressed her shoulders against his waist, and knocked him over her back onto the ground. Just as soon as he hit the ground he pushed himself up, grabbed her leg, and knocked her to the ground with a double leg takedown. He lifted her leg into the air as a pin and counted to three.

"Oh come on you jerk! You're supposed to let me win sometimes!" the girl said laughing.

As the guy got up, he took off one glove, then extended his hand and said, "Sometime is right but when I feel like it I'll let you. You're good you just got to watch out for everything Luna."

Luna then took his hand and pulled herself up. Kary soon recognized the guy as R.J. and guessed that the girl Luna was the owner of the gym. Reiko and Kary looked around and saw some boxes, rolled up mats, and work out equipment of all varieties around the gym. It seemed that the gym was just opened for no more than a few days. R.J. and his friend Luna spotted Kary and Reiko and started to walk over to them.

"Well, well, well it looks like you decided you wanted me to teach you a thing or two eh?" R.J. said laughing.

"Plus it seems like you brought a friend to. By the way this is Luna Bennet."

Luna pulled off a glove walking over to the two and held out her hand.

Shaking both hands she explained, "Nice to meet you. I'm the owner of this fine little gym. It's not quite open yet but I've been working on it with R.J.'s help for a few months. Only thing is its right next to that lesbian club next door. To annoying when I'm alone and people just waltz up in here asking me loads perverted bull crap."

She laughed as R.J. said, "Well anyway if you've got anything to change into you can use the bathroom back there. It's good to meet you here Reiko maybe you could learn something new."

Reiko giggled slightly.

The two wrestlers started heading to the back but Reiko stopped by R.J. asking, "Do you know anything about Kary? There was a small scuffle helping a brother and sister with some assailants and Kary seemed to take it to heart. But before that as we heard talking coming from the alleyway, she blacked out."

"Not really. I live in the same town she does but I've never met her. All I heard was talk from my little brother who is friends with her. All he told me was just some trouble with a local rich snob." R.J. replied.

R.J. thought for a few seconds then added in, "If you said she took that incident to heart then there was an incident where her two younger siblings were beaten with multiple injuries in front of a crowd at school by that kid and she took all of his goons out hospitalizing each of them and knocking him around to. I helped investigate a little but I never met her still."

"So you are a police officer then. Why are you working as security at a female wrestling tournament then?"

Before R.J. spoke Luna laughed and punched him in the shoulder saying, "He's a officer working on some super secret thing he can't even tell fellow officers about. A little sad that friends must keep secrets."

R.J. pushed her back and explained, "Yeah its super secret and I can't tell you anything. All I even know is that it has to do with the tournament so I'm searching blind. Can't say much more unfortunately Reiko."

"That's fine. I just needed to know anything about what would cause her to blank out like that." Reiko said walking towards the bathroom where Kary was standing in front of a mirror tying the strings of her new wrestling bottoms at her thighs.

Reiko walked besides her taking her wrestling top out of her bag.

"What took you so long?"

"I was having quite a time getting these adjusted." Kary replied adjusting her top.

Reiko slid her shirt off and then her bra quickly putting on the top. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder and then her breast, she knelt down and took out her bright red wrestling, similar colored MMA style gloves, and a black and gray scarf. Reiko slid off her jeans and slid on her matching bright red shorts. Putting on the gloves and her scarf she looked at herself in one of the mirrors.

She turned to Kary and pushed her playfully on the shoulder saying, "He we both look good. We both partially match to."

"Yeah I guess we do." Kary replied laughing a little.

The Zero Fighter took off her tennis shoes to complete her outfit with matching boots that laced up to her knees.

As Reiko finished she stood up, grabbing her clothes and duffel bag and exclaimed, "Okay now I'm ready. Lets see what moves that friend of yours has Kary."

"Right." Kary agreed.

The two left the bathroom with their things and walked towards R.J. and Luna. As R.J. turned and looked at the two wrestlers walking towards them, he started joking around by clapping and whistling making the two roses laugh.

Luna face palm, and Kary blush a little before R.J. said, "Now in all seriousness you do look good Kary. Wouldn't figure you for being 'out going' like that. Where'd you get that outfit anyways?"

Kary, blushing, asked, "My sister and some of Bret's friends made it after they figured out I would be getting here soon."

Luna walked up to her and remarked brushing hair out of Kary's eyes, "Now you look fine. Don't go nervous on us now. It keeps you from learning anything."

Reiko laughed saying, "It's going to be you two who learn something new from us."

"So shall we begin then?" Luna asked motioning them to a nearby wrestling mat.

"Its not the ring your use to but hey I'm not charging you three." Luna laughed, as she and R.J. put on black MMA like gloves similar to Reiko's.

As the four got to the mat, R.J. explained, "Okay we're going to treat this like your tag team matches. Tag in tag out, learn some of the things Luna and I show you and give us a run for our money."

R.J. pushed Kary and Reiko in the opposite direction of him and Luna.

"I like this guy. Seems like the kind that would watch your back in almost all situations. I still think we can take them though! Cops or no cops we can fight them." Reiko remarked excitedly.

Kary saw R.J. and Luna give each other high fives as R.J. stepped up.

"Okay you're the one who is learning here so you go first." Reiko said giving Kary a slight shove towards R.J.

Kary heard Luna give a bell ringing noise as R.J. quickly got into a wrestling stance.

As Kary got into her stance and circled around with R.J. he quickly said, "Okay now show me what you do when someone rushes you!"

All of a sudden he bull rushed her. Just as quickly Kary ducked to the ground, causing R.J. to stumble and fall. He fell into a barrel roll, regaining his footing.

"Come on R.J.! Don't be tripping!" Luna laughed.

"Okay you can duck. Easiest strategy there is." R.J. remarked chuckling while circling Kary in his stance. "Okay lets see what your going to do if someone gets you from behind!"

R.J., despite his size, moved with surprising speed and quickly feinted around Kary. He wrapped his arms around both hers and clasping his hands together like he was going to do a German Suplex. He was much taller than her so he was partially squatted down to match her height.

"God your strong! I can't freaking move!" Kary exclaimed.

"Okay what you're going to is you should use your head. The girls you'll be going up against will probably not have the best foot protection and then literally use your head if you can't stamp their feet."

Kary thought then figured what he meant. R.J. then let go and pushed her away. As she turned back to him he was already back in his stance. Kary thought that it really wasn't a fair fight, not because of his size, but the fact is that he was trained and she didn't have a surprise advantage like those two thugs.

"Remember to try if you can to figure out your situation as fast as you can or you could wind up dropped on your head or dropped on your ass." Luna said.

"Hey Luna why don't you show her anything? She can actually fight and use what she's learning since you're more her size." R.J. asked walking over to her.

"Eh why not." Luna replied.

Luna and R.J switched places as Luna got into a wrestling stance while brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay its an even fight now. Lets start it." R.J. said.

Luna and Kary started circling each other.

"First things first: You have to be able to do something about going low. You should try heading in for a slide kick if they aren't covering their legs or haymakers to their head. I don't know anything but wrestling and boxing so I just hope your imagination can think of what you should do. Oh and your friend can also join in to help you train if she wants. You two will be around each other more than R.J. and I will."

As R.J., Luna, and Reiko helped Kary learn some tricks of their trades, she felt that she actually learned moves to where she would be able to fight a little more…professionally or something like that. It had been about two and a half hours when she looked at the clock on the north wall. Kary felt sore all around her shoulders and legs because of the holds she had been shown by R.J. and Reiko. Luna had shown her mainly moves that could get her opponent on to the ground and the parts of the body to put pressure on for more effective fighting.

She bent over with her hands on her knees asking while trying to catch her breath, "Can we take a breather for a second? I'm getting tired." The other three were only breathing slightly heavier, only showing little signs of fatigue.

"I'll tell you what. You haven't been arguing, jacking around, or complaining about stopping. We're going to call it a day for now." R.J. answered removing his gloves.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to quit about an hour ago. You are definitely not a wuss that's for sure." Luna added laughing.

"Nah you all saw for yourselves! I told you she was tough." Reiko said smiling.

"Okay you two go get changed and head out for a time around the town or go to the beach or something." R.J. said turning and heading to a cabinet on the nearby east wall with Luna.

"Hey Kary that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Get back to the hotel, change, and head to the beach. Maybe we can catch a match there since that's where they hold the beach matches." Reiko said patting Kary on her shoulder.

"Sounds good." Kary remarked.

"Okay you two head out then. I'll see you at the tournament site tomorrow." R.J. said as he and Luna were putting equipment in the cabinet.

Reiko and Kary went to pick up their things, go to the bathroom in the back to change, and then left saying goodbye and thanks to R.J. and Luna. The two were outside and heading in the direction they came in from the hotel and noticed it had gotten to be about midday. People were still shopping and eating at the restaurants along the streets while crowds were going to and fro from the beach. The two wrestlers walked in the direction to the hotel unaware that they were being watched by a dark skinned woman in a pink business suit watching them from across the street talking on a cell phone. She smiled as the voice on her phone said something then hung up.

"Plans are already set in motion my dear Kary. I saw your first match and now I need you for my plans along with miss Hinomoto."

The woman laughed to herself then backed into the alleyway beside her.

Reiko opened up their hotel room door and stepped inside with Kary walking in behind her.

"So should we take a shower before heading out or would it not matter?" Kary asked.

"Don't know about me but you probably could cause you stink. I've been doing this so long its like I don't stink anymore." Reiko laughed.

The two decided to take showers and then get changed into swimsuits for the beach. Reiko changed into her swimsuit, which was a white bikini with red polka dots on it and Kary changed into a black bikini. After the two got towels and wrapped them around their lower section, they left. As the two made their way back to the beach's direction, they heard sounds of cheering. Kary thought that it must have been where Reiko said the beach matches took place. People didn't throw them weird looks since a lot of people were walking around the place in swimsuits. After ten minutes they were at the beach and saw to right a wrestling ring with a walkway going onto a little patio in the water. Near that one was another ring that had mud in it. The beach was slightly crowded but the majority of the people were in the stands as two of the wrestlers were being cheered on in the Mad Mud Match. The two then took their towels off, laid them on the sand, and sat down with Reiko lying on her stomach and Kary stretching one leg out and putting her knee under her chin. Reiko reached into a small bag she brought with her and pulled some sunscreen. She sat up and started to put it over her arms and shoulder and then she tapped Kary on her shoulder.

"Would you be so kind as to get my back please Kary?" Reiko asked pointing to her back.

Kary nodded and took the sunscreen from Reiko.

As she put some on her fellow wrestlers back she heard Reiko ask, "So you have anyone you wish were with you now?"

Kary thought as she finished putting the sunscreen Reiko's back then answered, "That would be my siblings. They're twins. I've been raising them since they were both thirteen and I was fifteen. Riley is my sister and Johnny is my brother. They've always been the ones keeping me around and living. I wouldn't know what to do without any of them after our parents died but I don't really want to talk about that."

Reiko seeing that Kary was a very kind and caring person with a rather painful past, knew she was one who would be easy to get along with. She felt she could relate to her a little. Reiko then took the sunscreen from Kary when she finished up and started putting some on Kary's back.

"I know what you mean by family. My sister is Noble Rose, one of the wrestlers here. I've always looked up to her and we both looked up to our mother who also wrestled. She died in an accident while performing." Reiko explained.

Kary started feeling sympathetic for her fellow wrestler, what with them having slightly similar pasts. Kary then scanned the ocean and thought how Riley always wanted to come to the beach but they weren't able to since the three siblings always were working. Johnny had wanted to come to try and look for anything to add to his collection of stones and other such items. Reiko then finished putting the sunscreen on Kary and put it back in the bag.

"I sometimes just come down here so I can look at the sun and just nap to the sound of the ocean whenever I have spare time. It can be so peaceful you know." Kary heard Reiko say.

Reiko then settled back down on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms as her eyes began to shut.

"Guess there's just something about it that makes me a little sleepy. Just wake me up after a few minutes Kary."

Reiko laughed softly and was soon asleep listening to the sounds of the beach. Kary sat looking at the ocean, imagining Riley running in the waves and Johnny crouching in the sand looking for shells and rocks. As Kary's hand was sliding across the sand, she felt a small object. Picking it up she saw it was a small sand dollar. Thinking she could bring that back for Johnny, she set it down next to her.

She then looked at her tattoo on her arm and thought, "I wonder if I can actually be able to follow what this means. Stand strong and overcome challenges."

She looked at the sky and then along the beach imagining Riley, Johnny, and the others who were her friends and defended her. Smiling, she enjoyed the breeze blowing the smell of the sea in her face and the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach.

R.J. and Luna had finished picking things up and were shutting down the gym.

"Glad to be out of here earlier than I've tried. Don't want a visit from girls from that club again." Luna said locking the entrance.

"Bet ya the first thing you're going to do is move to a different location once the opportunity comes up?" R.J. asked.

"Yeah. The nut heads need to handle their liquor or just not drink. Screws you up for god's sake. I know its only a certain few but still man." Luna replied. "So anyways Kary is your little brothers friend? You never got a chance to meet her or her siblings?"

The two walked to R.J.'s Crown Vic and another car that was Luna's, a blue mustang.

"Yeah. Bret told me they worked all the time to try and keep the apartment they had paid for. From what Bret told me, Kary said their parents were dead but she didn't say anything else. I also apparently missed some big fiasco between her, her siblings, and the rich pain Damien. Bret told me that little punk and some of his friend's beat and injured Kary's little brother and sister. Kary then, in the short version of it, went ballistic and sent the bullies to the hospital." R.J. answered and explained, leaning on his car as Luna unlocked hers.

"Damn then she should wrestle then." Luna said with some surprise.

"That's also what Jim and Kerrigan told me. They were the ones who had to hold Kary back from crushing that punk's skull. Apparently Kary broke Jim's nose." R.J. added shrugging.

Right then R.J.'s phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket. "Jim? Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a second. What do you mean Kerrigans been shot? Dr. Cutter? Wait hold on. One of Bret's friends been shot? Slow down right now and tell me what the HELL is going on!" R.J. exclaimed into his cellphone.

"R.J. listen now. Your brother and some of his friends called in on Damien vandalizing your house." Jim started hastily on the phone. "When me and Kerrigan got to Damien's house, we talked to Bret and some of his friends. As Kerrigan and I made our way up to his house, she says she saw Dr. Cutter. We went in and then a fight ensued. Damien and his father were with her and then she just teleported out. Teleported out for god sakes!"

"Hold on now. Is Kerrigan fine?" R.J. asked slowly.

Luna had walked by R.J. to listen in on the conversation.

"She's in surgery and so is Bret's friend Patrick. But something else happened." Jim answered slowing down a little bit.

"What then spit it out!" R.J. said looking stressed. "You know Kary? The albino girl who's in that tournament up there where you are? Bret told me that Patrick said her siblings were kidnapped. From the looks of the place it seems it was a planned abduction of sorts." Jim finished.

R.J. stared at Luna.

"Jim…get some rest." R.J. said in the phone then hung up.

"What should we do? Head after Kary?"

"Yeah we are. We have to tell her. Something strange is happening and she apparently is apart of it with her siblings being kidnapped." R.J. replied getting into his car and starting it.

Luna got into her car and the two pulled out into the street as they made their way to the beach, Luna driving behind R.J.

Reiko and Kary sat down on their towels; both of them had an ice cream cone in their hands. Reiko put the idea up after she told Kary how she was almost addicted to the snack and how glad she was an ice cream shop opened up next to her school in Japan.

"So what do you think of being in the tournament so far?" Reiko asked.

As Reiko dug into her ice cream cone Kary thought a little then said, "I like it so far. About the only thing I didn't like was meeting Candy Cane in person. Then there is the fact that she dislocated my shoulder. It still feels a little weird since R.J. put it back into place."

"Well don't worry there are some nicer people around that you haven't met. You still have to meet Makoto Aihara, Aigle, and Dixie Clements." Reiko said excitedly.

Kary laughed, "I think I met Makoto briefly before my first match and I met someone named Miss Spencer who seemed really nice."

"Well then you're on your way then rookie." Reiko replied laughing.

The two then continued to talk about more on the tournament and even the possibilities of forming a tag team as they ate their ice cream not noticing the sound of tires squealing and coming to a halt nearby.

R.J. and Luna pulled quickly into two parking spaces in the beach parking lot. Just as quickly as he stopped, he turned off his car and got out of it. Luna got out of her car on her phone talking to Jim who had just told her that Kerrigan and Bret's friend Patrick had gotten out of surgery.

"Jim now stay calm. R.J. wants Bret on the phone now. No dip Sherlock he's going to tell Kary. I don't know her but I do know that she's going to become one hell of a wreck once she hears her brother and sister have been kidnapped. Just get him on the phone now."

"Okay, okay. Quit riding my head." Jim said on the other side.

R.J. had stopped at the entrance to the beach and looked around. He then pointed down to two girls talking. One had short hair and was in a white bikini with red polka dots and the other girl was in a black bikini. The girl in the black bikini had white long hair. R.J. took a small breath then started heading towards them. Luna followed hearing on the phone a boy's voice.

"Yeah you Bret? I'm one of R.J.'s friends. He's telling your friend Kary the news." Luna said.

"Aw geez. This isn't going to be pretty." Bret mumbled.

The two girls turned with the white haired one waving.

"R.J. hey. Didn't know you two were coming by." Kary said.

"Listen Kary" R.J. started "there's something you need to know. You remember Jim and Kerrigan right? Jim called me and told me that Faded Blue's house was broken into after an issue that Bret and some of the others took to Jim and Kerrigan about Damien. Kerrigan was shot after they found someone on the most wanted list and from what I was told Patrick was shot in the home invasion."

"What the hell? Is Riley and Johnny okay?" Kary asked.

"That's the thing. Patrick told Bret that it was a kidnapping. The reason he was shot was because he tried to keep Riley and Johnny safe. Kary…Riley and Johnny were kidnapped and the station hasn't figured out why."

Luna handed Kary the phone but she pushed it back. Staring blankly, she felt tears fall down her cheek.

"God no" she whispered "not Riley and Johnny. No…"

Kary then started to sob as R.J. knelt down besides her, putting his hand on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: When the Crap Hits the Fan

Chapter 4

When The Crap Hits The Fan

"No chief I haven't found anything. No we haven't gotten any more tips like the last one. The only thing that I can say is that you all should look all over Boonville for Miss Hart's siblings. From what the tip we got a couple months ago said Dr. Cutter is around here." R.J. said into his phone to the Boonville Police Department's police chief. R.J. and Luna had come back to Kary and Reiko's hotel room. The two girls had gotten changed back into casual clothes. Reiko was standing against the wall while Luna stood next to the room's door. Kary had tucked her knees in under her chin, taking shallow breaths, as tears were still coming down her cheek. Her white hair had fallen over her blood red eyes. "Chief if you can send Jim and possibly Kerrigan once she's ready maybe we can get some better searching done besides me and Captain Bennet. Chief you know we can't ask the Sunny Day PD with help. It's what you told me! Okay Chief I can't do this with only one other police officer. You will? Okay thanks Chief. Oh yeah and Luna says hey." R.J. finished and hung up. "Nothing?" Kary asked quietly. "I'm sorry Kary. The only thing I can say is that Kerrigan is out of surgery and is ready to leave along with Patrick. Everyone else is okay and safe." R.J. replied. "Except…Riley and Johnny." Kary said trying to cry but no more tears were coming out. Luna and R.J. had told Kary and the stunned Reiko about what they had been told by Jim. "The thing I can't understand why" Luna started asking, "is why they were taken? From what Patrick told Jim and other officers, there were three people who got into the house and that they were all women about 5'9", 120 pounds. They had 9mm Glock 17 pistols with silencers so they had to be somewhat organized and professional. How her friend fought back I have no idea. Whoever they were I can deduce they were hired but I have no idea what the reason would be to go after two kids." "So you two have figured it had to be some sort of paid job or something but why?" Reiko asked. "It all depends. From what I was told Damien and his dad were with Cutter when Jim and Kerrigan hit the place. I don't know what all has happened since that happened but that's about all we have." Luna said leaning against the wall. "Wait I think I have something. "Wait could it be something to do with Kary being here to wrestle?" Reiko asked perking up. "Enlighten me." Luna and R.J. both said.

Two muffled grunts were heard. All Riley and Johnny could do was struggle against the tape around their wrist, feet, and mouths. "Will you two be quiet? If you don't I'll beat your heads against the wall!" a gruff female's voice said after a pounding was heard on the door in front of the twins. A calmer sounding voice spoke, "Okay Trish calm down. The boss doesn't want them to be hurt more than the bumps and bruises that they have. She'll wring our necks if we don't get paid fully for the job." A third female voice said, "The boss said she'd call us soon after she met up with the Dr. Cutter lady at the Oasis. She said that around 15 minutes ago so she should be calling soon." Riley looked to Johnny sadly letting out a sad grunt. Johnny just looked back and sighed. Riley let her head drop with a sigh, wondering if Kary even knew what had happened.

"So let me get this straight Reiko: You think a psycho wrestler nurse, whom you and the others have dealt with before, kidnapped Kary's siblings because she showed potential in her first wrestling match to be a part of a robotic wrestler? You're saying this nurse is the top worlds most wanted criminal Dr. Cutter?" Luna asked skeptically. "Yes! This nurse's name is Anesthesia. She has confronted the other wrestlers for the same reason. She's been doing this for the past three years and everyone thinks it's all just an act. If you want to think it differently then think it as the only lead or whatever that you have." Reiko said with her hands on her hips. "Look Reiko I thank you for throwing up that idea but we can't go barging into the locker room and start questioning her. If maybe we could somehow catch her or get Kary to get it out of her." R.J. said reaching into his pocket after everyone heard a vibrating noise. What vibrated was R.J.'s cellphone with a message on it. "Umm that was my boss. He says that I need to get Kary back for a match." R.J. said surprised. "They didn't say anything about another match for her? How can they…" Reiko started saying before Kary cut her off. "It's fine. There isn't much I can do but sit and wait so I might as well just do what I came here to do. I don't like it either but I might as well wrestle." Kary said standing up from the bed. "You sure? I'm sure I can get it put off." R.J. said. "No, no it's fine. I probably need it to keep sane." Kary said trying to smile but failing miserably.

Reiko and Kary walked into the Rose's locker room with R.J. behind them in his black security outfit. "I'm going to be hitting the stage like I'm supposed to. Luna is in the stands watching the match and for anything that might stick out." He then patted Kary on the back saying, "Don't worry Kary. Just focus on what's ahead." He then turned and walked down the hall towards the ring entrance area. "C'mon newbie. Let's see if we can find out who you're going against." Reiko said pushing Kary into the locker room."

As the two walked into the locker room and into the central area they saw a few of the other girls in there. The wrestlers that were in the locker room were Dixie Clements, Miss Spencer, Makoto Aihara, and a girl in brown boots, a strange red frontless jacket, red swimsuit like bottoms, and a white bra like garment. Makoto was pulling the one girl's brown hair, which Reiko said was Aigle, into long pigtails and tying them with red bows. Reiko walked up to them and said excitedly, "Hey everybody! I have someone who you might want to meet if you haven't met her yet!" The four wrestlers stopped talking and looked at Reiko and Kary as they both walked up. "Ah Kary. Glad you could join us again today. That was a good match against Miss Welsh earlier today." Miss Spencer said nodding. "Yeah. I think it surprised everyone especially when you took Candy Cane out of the air as she came at you with her guitar. By the way I'm Dixie. Dixie Clements." Dixie said in her Texas accent. "Aigle and Makoto surprised to. Stronger than you look." Aigle said. Makoto nodded in agreement as she finished tying the last of Aigle's pigtails. Reiko punched Kary in the shoulder playfully as Kary blushed slightly from the praise. Miss Spencer adjusted her red glasses then said, "I think they announced a match for you. I thought that they said you only had one match today." "Ah you shouldn't worry. They do that all the time. You should always stick close around and be on your toes about any matches you didn't know about." Dixie said. "You should go get change for when they call you for your next match." Reiko said pointing to Kary's duffel bag. "Yeah I should." Kary said nodding. Reiko walked forward to the other four wrestlers as Kary made her way to the sink and mirror at the shower area. As she changed from her more casual clothes into her wrestling attire, she paused midway with midway with tying the laces of her wrestling bottom. She looked into the mirror thinking if she should have come to continue wrestling instead of trying to find her brother and sister. The image of them somewhere in a dark room, with only thoughts of their sister knowing if they were okay or not, pushed itself into her head. Kary couldn't help but let a tear drop fall onto her hand as it was holding the red lace. She heard some footsteps coming up to her left so she quickly finished tying the laces. She reached into the duffel bag to get her gloves as Reiko walked up beside her. "What's taking so long Kary? Did a lace go into a knot of something?" Reiko asked. Reiko had changed into her outfit. "It's nothing. I was just thinking." Kary replied putting on the gloves. "I'm not going to ask so anyways let's go. You have to show the others your outfit. It's a dramatic change from what you first wore." Reiko said adjusting her own gloves. Kary nodded as she adjusted her top and picked up her duffel bag. Then she followed The Zero Fighter. As the two walked back into the center area of the locker room, Kary heard Aigle exclaim in awe. She then saw looks of approval on Dixie and Miss Spencer's faces. "Damn girl when did you get something like that so fast?" Dixie said laughing. "It was a…gift…from my sister." Kary said with a small amount of sorrow in her voice. No one except Reiko seemed to notice the sorrow as Aigle and Makoto jumped and started feeling the outfit. "It pretty and soft." Aigle said feeling the fabric of the top. Makoto looked at Kary's gloves and bottom saying, "You're not wearing any footwear? You won't have as good traction." Kary blushed at the approval as she said, "I don't wear anything but tennis shoes. I think I do better bare footed anyways." The six wrestlers all of a sudden heard on the T.V., "And now our next match in three minutes will be of the 3 Count Cowgirl Dixie Clements and the newcomer, the small town girl Kary Hart!" Dixie smiled as she adjusted her chaffs saying, "It looks like you're going against me. Let's go newbie." Reiko gave Kary a reassuring pat on the back as Dixie walked past them. Kary started to walk after Dixie as she heard Aigle and Makoto say, "Good luck you two!" Kary thought this was going to be more painful than the last match because all she knew about the cowgirl was that she was a heavy hitting wrestler. Dixie was taller than Kary and had a more muscular build than her so she thought it was going to be harder to utilize the moves she learned from R.J. and Luna against her. She remembered that Luna had taken R.J. down and he was much larger than her so maybe she could do it. The two opponents were at the entrance area and Kary saw a familiar figure sitting down at a laptop next the entrance.

"Howdy R.J. Guess you heard I'm going against the rookie." Dixie said. "Right back at ya Tex. You're going up first so I've got your fireworks and music ready for whenever they announce your name." He said returning Dixie's high five as she walked past him. "From Texas, The Three Count Cowgirl: Dixie Clements!" The three of them heard the announcer say. R.J. press a button on the laptop as Dixie gave a thumbs up to Kary. Yankee Rose started playing as Dixie rushed out onto the ramp. "So do you want the song I had playing when you first wrestled or do you have anything else?" R.J. asked. "I think I'll put my theme as Hearts on Fire by Hammerfall. Do you have that one?" Kary said. "Hell yeah I do! You can always rely on Hammerfall! I'll get that set up for and you and you get ready. Dixie's about done." R.J. said. R.J. quickly sat down at the laptop as Kary walked to the entrance. She saw Dixie stand at the far end of the ring and look towards the entrance. R.J. hit a button and flashed Kary a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and walked through the entrance.

Hearts on Fire started playing as Kary walked onto the entrance ramp. She looked to both sides, as she was surprised that she was getting applause. Fireworks went off along the ramp as she started to jog down the ramp. When she hit midway down, she heard a bird like screech and saw behind her a fireworks display in the shape of a phoenix. She took that as a cue to start running. She sprinted down the ramp and as she got to the ring, she vaulted and slid on her side, quickly jumping to her feet. The song then ended as crouched to the ground ready for her second match. Dixie smiled ready to oblige the newcomer.

"Roses on your mark" the announcer said "Fight!" Dixie started to circle around so Kary did the same in the opposite direction. "R.J. out did himself on that one. Had to be the better entrance he's created yet." Dixie said. "By the way nice tattoo." Kary nodded thanks, making sure not to let Dixie have an opening for attack. Dixie then made a quick sprint towards her, causing her and Kary to lock hands. Kary tried as hard as she could but was easily pushed to the ground. Dixie then quickly, and without much effort, lifted Kary back off the ground and tossed her across the ring. Kary knew that she was right about Dixie being a very strong woman as Dixie laughed. "I'm not going to be going easy on you girl." Dixie said. Kary quickly pushed herself up and out of the way as Dixie started to rush her. As Dixie hit the rope stopping her, Kary quickly put herself into the middle of the ring. Dixie got into a stance and Kary thought she should kick it up a notch with a little Capoeira. As she started to do what looked like a little dance, Dixie bull rushed again. Kary swung her foot left foot at Dixie's side but Dixie caught opponent by her leg. Kary then reacted, quickly spinning herself around and clocking Dixie on the side of her head with Kary's right foot. Dixie let go and held the side of her head as Kary then started to use the strategy R.J. showed her. He had showed her that once someone was open, you had to hit as fast as you can and as hard as you can or that opening would be wasted. He decided to just call it a Blitzkrieg attack. Kary then started opening up multiple haymakers into Dixie's stomach. Dixie tried to block Kary's punches, so Kary suddenly jumped, grabbed Dixie by the head, and slammed Dixie's head to the ground with both the wrestlers momentum and weight. Kary quickly rolled the cowgirl onto her back for the pin but was just as quickly grabbed by her opponents strong arm and rolled into an arm lock. Dixie had pulled Kary over her, put her arms between her legs, and then pulled Kary's arm back.

R.J. was watching the match surprised how Kary had gotten the drop on someone like Dixie. Dixie was a slower but more durable, strength based wrestler. She could take punishments but would be more open to quicker combo like moves exactly what Kary had done. That is exactly what Dixie just used as she put Kary into an arm submission hold. R.J. didn't know if with her strength she was going to cause Kary to tap out or dislocate her arm again.

Kary had been surprised at the quick arm lock and couldn't pull free. As Dixie pulled harder on her arm, Kary thought quickly and pushed herself onto Dixie's legs. Dixie got a surprised look on her face Kary laid across Dixie. Kary then held back any feelings of hurting Dixie and rammed her knee into her shoulder and head. Dixie quickly let go and rolled away. Kary was at the opposite side of the ring facing Dixie as she said, "Damn you're a bag of tricks aren't you. I bet you R.J. showed you didn't he? You must know him from somewhere because you haven't known him as long as me or the other girls have." "I guess you'll have to ask him then because it's him who recognized me first." Kary said. "I'll just have to do that then." Dixie said. The two wrestlers started circling each other as Dixie popped her knuckles. Kary couldn't figure out how much damage she's done to the cowgirl but by how she was confident and still walking without much dizziness, Kary deduced not enough. She then realized that she was right in front of a turnbuckle. Dixie rushed her, pushing her into the turnbuckle. Dixie punched her in the stomach three times before spinning Kary around, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's body, and performing a German Suplex. Kary was slammed to the ground, her butt in the air, as Dixie held her down and the crowd started counting. As they hit two and about said three Kary manage to break free. As she shakily stood back up, Dixie grabbed her and threw her against the ropes. Kary kept herself from rebounding towards the powerhouse cowgirl as she was rushing towards her again. Kary quickly ducked down to the ground and kicked both her legs into Dixie's kneecaps. As Dixie then fell to the ground Kary scrambled onto her back, pulled her arms up, wrapped her legs around Dixie's head, and finished by pulling her body back. Kary had no idea where this submission came from in her imagination but it was being pretty effective. Dixie was grunting in pain as Kary was trying to keep from letting go because of the pain in her neck from that Suplex. "Geez rookie. I didn't think you'd be this good!" Dixie grunted out through the submission. "But you're in pain so I just need to pull!" Dixie started grunting as she used her strength to pull Kary completely over her head and through the ropes. Kary surprised couldn't do anything but hook her arm around the ropes instead of just hitting the ground. That caused her to swing over, hitting her mid spine against the ring's steel edge. Dixie then reached down, picked Kary up by her shoulder, and started to prepare for another German Suplex, hoping to finish the tough rookie. As she prepared to lift and drop Kary, she quickly slammed her head against Dixie's face. Dixie quickly tossed Kary across the ring and then held her nose. Kary slowly pulled herself up as Dixie said, "God dang you have a hard head!" Kary smiled as she leaned against the ropes clutching her back. "I have had that trait for a long time." Kary said smiling. "Your family has to be proud at how you're fighting. I think I'm amazed." Dixie said adjusting her gloves and getting back into a fighting stance. Kary then remembered her brother and sister. She had forgotten about them somehow. Her smile faded as her face became dark and sad.

R.J. wasn't having high hopes that Kary was going to beat Dixie. She didn't know how to properly fight the cowgirl and wasn't as experienced. Dixie had so much strength and was one of the more physically strongest roses in the tournament. Kary was probably distracted some from her siblings being missing. He was impressed by how she was able to use the strategies he and Luna showed her especially with the Blitzkrieg one. "How's Kary doing R.J.?" the Zero Fighter's voice said. "Well she's been taking a hell of a beating but has been giving a beating to." R.J. replied. "Well I saw she definitely used her head like you told her to." Reiko laughed. Both of them looked down at the screen of the computer and saw that Kary's face had darkened and got a sad expression. "Aw geez Reiko. She has to be thinking of her brother and sister. Crap this is going to go instantly south." R.J. said. "Oh no." Reiko whispered.

Dixie noticed Kary get somber real fast. She saw the white headed rookie's face turn to an expression like that of remembering a painful memory or something like that. Dixie decided to get on with the fight, hoping to figure something out later. As she rushed forward, Kary noticed Dixie and quickly sidestepped and stumbled to the center of the ring. Dixie rebounded off the ropes and rushed towards Kary, jumping into the air. Kary threw a quick elbow into Dixie's gut but it didn't stop Dixie from grabbing Kary and slamming her head into the mat. Kary clutched her head knowing she couldn't continue the match. Dixie then picked Kary up and slung her against the ropes, getting into a crouching stance. As Kary rebounded off the ropes, she heard Dixie shout, "Down ya go rookie. Killer move Flapjack Stunner!" Dixie then grabbed the albino and threw her into the air. As Kary started falling, Dixie jumped into the air, grabbed her opponent by the waist, and slammed her onto her shoulder. Kary's back felt like it was broken and on fire as she writhed on the mat, clutching her back in pain. Dixie then dropped to the mat, laid her arm across Kary's chest, and raised her leg for the pin. Kary managed to see Dixie do a fist pump to the sound of the crowd counting down. She couldn't have done anything after the cowgirl hit her much weaker and worn down self with that move. The bell rung as she heard the crowd shout, "Three!" and Dixie let go of her leg and get up. Kary couldn't move very well and when Dixie reached down and helped her up, her back felt like it would fall apart. "Your winner, The Three Count Cowgirl, Dixie Clements!" the announcer said. Dixie was being a good sport and was helping her out the ring, probably because it was only her second match. The crowd cheered on Dixie as the two walked up the ramp and into the entrance area where Reiko and R.J. were waiting.

"Jesus Christ Dixie, I get a pain in my back every time you do that." R.J. said taking Kary from Dixie and setting her again on the stool. As he checked Kary over he asked, "You need to be checked or anything?" "No thank you. All I need is just some ice packs. She caught me good throughout the match." Dixie said, feeling a bruise along the side of her head. "Well you go along and do that. Should be some ice packs next in the cooler as you head into the hallway." R.J. said checking Kary's shoulder. "Good ole R.J. You've only been here a few months and you've helped everyone here even if they wouldn't want it." Dixie said laughing massaging her shoulder. R.J. continued looking over Kary.

Dixie went over to the cooler by the hallway that R.J. was talking about and sure enough there were ice packs in it. As she took one out and pressed it against her head where Kary had clocked her with that kick, she wondered what got into Hart at the end of the match. She didn't know if it was something she had said or whether it was a trick that just backfired. Miss Spencer was good at reading these sorts of things so maybe she should ask her. Massaging the side of her head and her shoulder, Dixie thought that the rookie did well and headed back to the locker room.

"Is your head on straight? Don't think you got hit in the head except by that suplex and Dixie's killer move after you came off her shoulder." R.J. said checking Kary's head, eyes, and then her neck and middle of her back. "No just that…my back hurts like hell. My head hurts but not because of landing on it but because I snapped back and remembered what I put off about Riley and Johnny." Kary said. "C'mon kid. I keep telling you they are doing all they can. Right now I need make sure you don't have any spinal damage. Dixie pulled that from out of nowhere. Now tell me where it hurts most. Here or here?" R.J. then said pressing his pointer finger and middle finger along Kary's spine and then in the lower middle of her back. "The waist. That's where it hurts. My neck hurts from that suplex and the waist is probably for the same reason." "Well a suplex tends to do that to someone's spine but it looks like there isn't any damage, just some bruising. I think you might just need to ice your middle back and your neck and you should be fine." R.J. said walking back in front. R.J.'s phone rang on his belt. He picked it up and looked at the number saying, "Hold on you two I got to take this." He walked off to the hallway entrance and started talking on the phone. Reiko then walked in front of Kary and said, "Okay then mind if I change the subject? You don't? Good. I think you should probably name that submission. Got your opponents head and arms locked in and you have them weakened it could probably work!" Kary smiled at Reiko's excitement. "What do you meant?" "Well you need to name your submissions. It kinda will make you well known so you also need to make Lethal Moves and Killer Moves. Those will be you more powerhouse moves that could make the difference between a win and a loss. Then there are humiliation moves. They just put a damper on your opponents spirits so its fun to do them especially if they have made you mad." Reiko answered back giggling. Then she got excited saying, "C'mon you got a submission move. I saw it! C'mon give it a name." Kary smiled as she looked at R.J. who was restraining himself from talking loudly at the person on the phone. "I guess I can go with something easy. How bout the Hart Special?" "I like it. Now what do you want to do about your Killer and Lethal Moves? I remember you hit Candy with three DDT's. That could be a Lethal Move maybe." Reiko said enthusiastically. Kary stopped Reiko before she could go on, "Wait Reiko why are you helping me make these? I could be using them on you sometime." "Maybe so I can be ready for them and spoil your chances of victory." Reiko said with a mischievous wink. The two laughed as R.J. still on his phone walked to the laptop with Miss Spencer, Candy Cane, Aigle, and Makoto behind him. Another match was apparently a tag match. Aigle and Makoto waved at Reiko and Kary, Miss Spencer smiled at Kary, and Candy flashed an icy look at her. That looked made her shiver go down her spine. "Now entering the ring: The Great…And Beautiful…Strong Pair!" the announcer said. R.J., still talking, pressed a button cueing music and Aigle and Makoto walked out. "I do like that idea with the DDT's. I could call it Head Banger. I think a knee to the skull would be a nice start for it." Kary said, leaning her head to the side thoughtfully. Reiko almost jumped with a dastardly smile on her face, "You do like kneeing people in the skull." As the announcer announced Miss Spencer and Candy Cane's tag team, PTA, Kary and Reiko decided to watch. Kary knew deep down she wouldn't be able to constantly push down the heavy emotions of Riley and Johnny being kidnapped for long. She knew something would happen that would cause those emotions to burst and she wouldn't know what would happen. As R.J. walked up to them he said, "That was Jim. Kerrigan and him are coming out but apparently so do my brother and his friends. I could think of many reasons why not to come but I figured you would want them out for your reasons to." Reiko bounced on her feet saying, "Cool I guess I get to meet your friends and his brother. Of course not in the circumstances we prefer."

Luna was walking around trying to find a bathroom in the huge stadium. Never having exactly been to the place before she was easily lost. So as she continued looking she started to think about the match she just saw. Kary did pretty good considering the Dixie Clements woman had been taller and seemed a lot more stronger just by looking at her. That theory was proven correct when she did moves, like the suplex, which required a decent of strength. Luna laughed as she thought that if Kary went against Clements again she would need to focus on being faster. Luna knew that in order to fight bigger opponents you needed leverage and speed. "Oh god finally!" she said to herself. As she walked into the bathroom she didn't notice a woman with purple hair watching her from a shadowed hallway.

"I have to keep looking and help these people. It is my duty to keep innocent lives safe from Cutter and the police woman and undercover officer need another lead." The woman quickly walked up and stuck a slip of paper in the bathroom door. "Can't give away my cover to them though."

"God hate it when I have to pee and am forced to weight. Couldn't get out of the stands but now I'm refreshed." Luna said to herself as she walked out the bathroom door. She then heard a slight sound at her feet and saw a piece of paper. She crouched to one knee and picked up the piece of paper. She opened it and in a quick but neatly written print were the words, "The two you're looking for are in the city. Don't contact your station just share with the group coming. We're working towards the same goal." Luna scratched her head as she looked around. She didn't see anything so she headed back to the stands and to try and get a hold of R.J. She didn't know if this was from the contact R.J. told her about but she had a feeling he would know.

R.J., Kary, and Reiko were watching the match between PTA and The Great and Beautiful Strong Pair. Kary was thinking about what to have for a Humiliation Move, Lethal Move, and Killer Move. She thinks she should have at least two Lethal and Killer Moves at least. Her back still felt like it was on fire but it did feel better. She looked over at R.J. as he had a concerned look on his face from the phone conversation not to long ago. She was sure that he was thinking about his decision to let his brother and friends come down with Jim and Kerrigan. He knew they wouldn't be missing school because there was a break happening but he said he just felt uneasy about having them come where he was working undercover. Kary saw Miss Spencer use a German Suplex on Makoto who had been finished by a devastating clothesline by Candy Cane. As the crowd started counting down Aigle tried get Makoto to break out but the crowd hit three and the bell rang. "That's Miss Spencer for you. She is good at using moves to get someone who is weakened finished off quickly." Reiko said. "That's one teacher who can discipline students." Kary said smiling softly. "So Kary think of your moves throughout the match? Don't need to tell me if you don't want." Reiko said punching Kary slightly on the shoulder. R.J.'s phone buzzed as Kary was about to speak. "Hmm Luna says she has something she needs to show me. Guys I'll be right back. I'm going to pull her back here." R.J. had some confusion in his voice. Kary and Reiko nodded as Kary then turned and said, scratching the back of her head, "Well yeah but the names are kinda stupid. The Killer Moves you told me were moves to finish off opponents so I came up with two. The first one is called the Carpet Bomb. I basically take my opponent on the third turnbuckle. Then I well throw them off and then follow up with a leg drop. Then I follow up by jumping onto and off the nearby middle rope into an elbow drop. My second one is called the Head Banger. Basically a knee to my opponent's head and follow into the three DDT's you told me to use." Reiko nodded and smiled saying, "Well if you got the chance to use those I have one thing to say: Ouch! You came up with some very devilish and painful ideas!" Kary then said, "Well then the Lethal Moves, the one you said should be used to soften up my opponents, I think are painful as well. I have one called the Apocalypse Now. I hit my opponent with two haymakers and then throw them against the rope for a clothesline. I then turn that haymaker into a backbreaker by wrapping my arm around their neck and pull the momentum into the backbreaker. Then there is the Concussive Bash. I hit whomever I'm facing with a haymaker and then I use my head. Literally." Reiko laughed saying, "I see what you did to Candy Cane and Dixie with your head and I don't want to get hit by it. I think you take using your head to a whole new level." "God I'm so horrible with names though. I can't come up with anything that doesn't sound cheesy." Both the girls laughed as Candy Cane and Miss Spencer walked in and by the two. Kary and Reiko said, "Good job you two!" Miss Spencer said thank you and Candy just shot Kary another look. "Where's tall, muscle bound, curly top?" Candy Cane asked. "He told us he had to go take care of something real fast." Kary replied. "There's supposed to be another match up soon. He should know not to leave his post." Candy said. "Miss Welsh, there is no need to sound like that. I'm sure R.J. will be here quickly. Now lets get back to the locker room for a break." Miss Spencer said keeping a teachers eye on Candy Cane. The teacher and her renegade student left and were soon followed by Aigle and Makoto. Aigle was supporting Makoto as the Judo Babe was rubbing the middle of her back, apparently hurting from the suplex. The two walked by as Reiko and Kary both said good job as the two kept going when they didn't see R.J. in the area. "So lets see you told me you had Killer and Lethal moves? What's your humiliation move?" Reiko asked turning to Kary. "Well I guess I'm going to say it is that random submission I used. I'm calling it the Hart Specialty." Kary said. "I'm going to modify it a little bit." "Yeah! No you're definitely a Rose now!" Reiko said excitedly.

R.J. was walking quickly and out the employee only doorway into Hallway B2 where Luna had told him to come. As he turned the corner he heard Luna say, "R.J.!" Luna then started walking briskly up towards him. "Luna what is it? I can't be gone from my position for long." R.J. asked. "Don't get your panties in a wad buddy. Someone left this in the doorway of the bathroom then I found it coming out." Luna said holding up the piece of paper she found. R.J. skimmed through it then said, "This was the same handwriting as the one from a few months ago. So now the search area for Dr. Cutter shortens." R.J. said. "So now what we have to do is wait for Jim and Kerrigan." Luna replied with slight excitement in her voice. "Yeah one thing with that. My brother and his friends are coming. That's going to mean we got to watch them. Never know if Dr. Cutter might figure something out and try to kidnap my brother or his friends." R.J. said turning back to where he came. "Damn! Now this means I have to baby sit doesn't it?" Luna said trying to hold back laughter.

"Okay I don't know but I think they gave me heavier drugs than they did Officer Kerrigan." Patrick said. "Why's that Patrick?" Bret asked turning to his friend. "Because I think I'm seeing giant butterflies being ridden by elves." Patrick replied adjusting his sling. Bret, Patrick, Miguel, Teal, Abigail, and Cey were with James and Kerrigan on the plane ride to Sunny Day, CT. When Jim called and told R.J. about them coming and how Bret and the others wanted to come, Jim said R.J. nearly took his ear off. When Bret talked with his brother R.J. decided to let them come but only if they followed exactly what he said. Everyone knew that R.J. was just being protective because he was undercover. He was breaking rules of regulations for the police department and could severely compromise any cover he has. "She's a hardened cop, you're just a nutty teenager who cries out in pain when stabbing yourself with a pencil." Bret said to Patrick. As the two talked, Teal then interrupted saying, "So anyone know when we're going to get there and what we'll do?" "Don't know. All I can think of is hoping Kary won't be pissed at us. She can kick all our asses now." Bret replied. "Hey Bret, put on your Dragon Quest game. Let's do some multiplayer." Miguel said. Patrick adjusted his sling and dozed off into a sleep, Miguel and Bret started playing Dragon Quest VI, Teal was typing on her laptop, and Cey and Abigail were asleep to. Kerrigan had been asleep as soon as the plane took off, drowsy from her dose of medication as well. Her red dyed hair had fallen onto her face as her breathing lightly pushed it up and down. James kept in mind that they went under their chief's nose by bringing non-officers to an undercover cop's assignment. He or Kerrigan hadn't told him and they were intent on keeping it that way. "This is going to be interesting." James said to himself.

Kary was sitting in the locker room waiting for Reiko who had been in a match. When R.J. had gotten back to his post he had a look of concern on his face and Luna in tow. He said that there was something on his mind after the thing Luna showed him but he said he couldn't tell her yet. Kary and Reiko understood so Reiko went into the next match and Kary to the locker room. When she got in there the only people were Makoto, Aigle, Dixie, and Aisha. Aigle was massaging Makoto's shoulder and Dixie was talking with Aisha. She heard the shower going in the locker room and figured that someone else was in room. "I knew she would just get beaten quickly whenever they put her against you." Aisha said. "Now Aisha, the rookie did good. She definitely did better than I thought. I think she's got potential if she can just stay away from Anesthesia. That chick will corrupt her." Dixie replied back to her friend and rival. Aigle and Makoto saw Kary and waved her over to sit next to them. When Aisha and Dixie saw her, Aisha just smirked lightly and headed out of the locker room. As Kary sat down next to the two girls, Dixie walked over and stood in front of her for a conversation. "So girl. I'm wondering at what that little dance in the ring was before you kicked me in the head was? Didn't seem like any fighting style I've seen before." Kary rubbed the back of her head before she answered, "It's called Capoiera. It's a Brazilian martial art." Dixie laughed saying, "Interesting. You don't look Brazilian. What made you want to learn that?" Before Kary answered she saw that Aigle had sat down next to Makoto and was holding her hand. "Well you'll all make fun of me for saying this but it's because of a game called Tekken I would play with my friends sometimes." Kary waited for the jokes to come from one of the girls but the only one who laughed was Dixie. Makoto and Aigle just had slight confusion on their faces. "Now that honey is an answer I haven't heard before. I'll have to remember that one." Kary felt a hand touch her hair. She heard Makoto say Aigle's name and Aigle quickly pulled her hand down. "Sorry. Hair soft and pretty. Me think of sheep back home." Aigle said. Kary looked at Makoto and Dixie nervously saying, "Okay. Can someone tell me what she means please?" Makoto spoke up saying, "I'm sorry miss. She means she thinks your hair is pretty. The thing about the sheep is because it's white. The others sometimes get confused to." Aigle nodded with what Makoto said and then asked, "Hair and eyes pretty. Why white and red?" Kary felt her hair and eyes before saying, "I was born this way. I'm albino and albino people have white hair and red eyes. Completely real and no make up what so ever." Dixie was about to ask why Kary had zoned out in the ring when they heard from the T.V. set, "Rowdy Reiko gets the pin on Aisha and wins!" What Kary saw on the T.V. was someone who looked a lot like Reiko but was in some strange leather outfit, had blonde hair, and black leather high heel boots. That had to be Reiko but Kary didn't know if that was just something like an act but she couldn't think of anything else it could be. "We thank you all for coming again and hope you all come back tomorrow!" the announcer finished. "Ah finally." Dixie said. "I've been waiting for a decent time to hit the beach. I'm glad its still daytime but I think the beach is better at a sunset." Aigle, Makoto, and Dixie started to change back into swimsuits as Kary opened her locker to change into some regular clothing.

Kary walked into the main entrance area of the arena where she saw R.J. and Luna. The two were talking quietly but not to where it looked like they were plotting something. Luna saw Kary and patted him on the back as she walked up to them. "Hey Kary sorry but we got something that just came up." R.J. said. "It's okay. But I have a quick question. Was that Reiko in the ring? Whenever I headed back to the locker room she took a detour saying she had to go to the bathroom. That girl looked like Reiko, even having her name, but she seemed different. I didn't see the match but I just came to the conclusion that it was one of those acts like all wrestlers do." Kary said scratching her shoulder. "To tell you something I have been here six months and I've seen the same sort of things with everyone but the scariest has been me seeing a Candy Cane blonde and being a nice cheerleader and even Aigle becoming some killer dictator like girl. I think it must be, like you said, some act." "Oh okay. I'm probably going to just head back to Reiko's and mine hotel room. Just watch some T.V. and maybe surf the web. Wait for Reiko to get back and hope to god she's not dressed as some scary, wrestling biker chick." Kary said smiling slightly. "Sounds like a plan. Hey we're going to head out." R.J. said. The two friends waved goodbye and headed out obviously to his car. Kary looked back hoping Reiko would already in the hotel room. As she started walking she thought, "So many emotions running through my head now. I just hope Riley and Johnny are okay."

"Guys I think I was given hallucinogens because I'm seeing a triceratops and a T-Rex playing baseball." Patrick said. "Shut up, go back to sleep, and don't get shot next time. You aren't used to heavy medication. God you think it would have knocked you out or something." Teal said laying her head back against the seat. "Are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom!" Cey said raising her hand. "There is a bathroom already on here Cey." Miguel said. Cey crossed her arms and said, "But I don't want to get sucked through the toilet!" Kerrigan hit her head against her seat, "For god's sake I believe Mythbusters proved that false now shut up!" "Someone go hold her hand as she goes then!" Abigail and Bret both said. "How bout I throw you all in the toilet and let it suck you all out eh!" James said almost laughing. "So Bret about what I was also saying about our instruments: Where are we possibly going to play? We're really only known around in Boonville and Columbia." Teal asked finishing typing a paragraph. "Well I guess we could go around to any clubs or places that might need musicians. Hey maybe we could score big if we find some place." Bret said optimistically. Cey started squirming and bouncing in her seat and said, "Screw it!" and got up, making her way hastily to the bathroom.

Kary was sitting on her bed with the T.V. on and her laptop in front of her. The news was saying about what happened in Boonville but Kary couldn't find the remote to change the channel. She was getting more depressed as the story apparently made top news and that the people's whose house was invaded (Bret's) were not having their names released. Kary felt like Niagara Falls was about to come out of her eyes as she continued listening. She decided to check her email just out of habit and as she went to Gmail she found only one message. She clicked on it in confusion because the subject was just in asterisks. What she then saw made her jaw drop. The message she read said, "Come to 21096 Hollow Drive. Your siblings for yourself." It wasn't signed by anyone but Kary thought about what it meant. She figured that whoever this was probably just wanted Kary instead of Riley and Johnny. Kary could bring up multiple reasons of why it was a bad idea to go but she just wanted her brother and sister safe. She set her laptop off her lap and made her way to her clothes. She took and put on her leather jacket and took a post-it note and wrote something down for Reiko, sticking in on the mirror in the bathroom.

It was evening as the sun was just starting to set when she walked out of the hotel. As she recited the address in her head and made her way to a small bus stop. She looked at the map inside the little box like thing that people wait in and searched for the address. It was within walking distance she could probably make it in 45 minutes or 30 if she pushed it and she most definitely will. She rubbed her forearm that had the tattoo hidden under her jacket and set off.

Reiko drove in to a backspace behind the hotel and parked a motorcycle into a small parking lot. Reiko got off her bike and held her head. "God. I've got a hell of a headache. When Rowdy comes out it's like I just go blank." She sighed as she thought of what she would say to Kary once she saw Reiko now with blonde hair and a leather outfit with nothing at all underneath. Kary was going to think she was some sort of stripper. She sighed, as she was becoming normal Reiko again and went into the hotel and up the stairs to her and Kary's room. She got to the door and heard the T.V. on. She walked about to start explaining why she was dressed like she was and where she had been when she saw Kary wasn't in the room. The shower wasn't running, she wasn't sleeping in her bed, and she didn't hear in the room at all. Reiko thought that she made a run to a convenience store or something and decided to take the time to take the dye out of her hair and change into something more Reiko. She made her way to the bathroom and then saw a post-it on the mirror. It said, "Reiko. I'll be back. Had to get some air." Reiko got a slight feeling of pain in her stomach, having felt the same feeling after she heard her mother had died and when her sister had disappeared. She then proceeded to get the blonde out of her hair and get into some red pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt. As she walked out of the bathroom she noticed Kary's laptop and that her email was open. She couldn't help herself look at the email opened and she gasped at what she saw.

The sun had set even more as Kary turned onto the road. When she came down the addresses to find the right one she noticed these were warehouse like buildings. She came to the correct address and walked towards a small door on the far right side of the building. She barely pushed it and it opened up without any issues. She looked behind her and went quietly inside. To her this felt like more of a drug deal than a trade. The warehouse was full of large shelves filled with large boxes so she couldn't see her surroundings very well. She walked deeper into the building and when hearing a quick noise behind her she turned. "My little red eyed cat, it's nice that you came to play. But your siblings aren't here. So sorry dear. All of a sudden Kary felt someone grab her around her waist and neck, flip her over, and slam her to the ground. Kary couldn't do anything but fall into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Search and Rescue

Ch. 5

Search and Rescue

Kary groaned slightly as she came to. Her head and neck throbbed like they did after her match with Dixie. As she reached her hand up to massage her neck she found she was laying on her back with her arms and legs bound down to some sort of surgical table. She started to come to as she noticed all sorts of different tools and machines as well as a desk with vials and needles. She remembered what she came to do before someone knocked her out. "Riley? Johnny?" Kary asked. "Where are you?" Kary's skin jumped as she heard a female laugh, "I'm glad you woke up my little albino, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Kary couldn't see who was talking but the female had a bit of an English accent. "If you're who sent that message then I came like you wanted! Let my brother and sister go!" Kary shouted. The same woman laughed from the dimly lit room, "You're such a naïve little girl. I need to use you to see if you might be useful or not." Kary started pulling against her bonds saying, "Useful? For what? I came to wrestle to support my siblings!" A feminine figure walked towards the desk and then towards Kary with a syringe. The figure then moved quickly, pulling Kary's jacket and shirt from her neck, and stuck the syringe in her neck. Kary immediately started to see flashing lights and everything became blurry. She heard a distorted voice that said, "For my Lady X." Kary then heard a sharp ringing and blacked out.

Luna was in her gym, in the back office, trying to look up anywhere in Boonville the kidnapped twins could be for R.J. She was trying to block out the music from the club next door. The club was mainly just doing routine sound checks but it still annoyed Luna. She remembered a week after she got her gym up and was working around the inside of it, she had to lock the doors because girls from the club would come in and try to pick her up or just use the gym as a love shack of sorts. She laughed to herself as she thought, "At least there are some people who think I'm pretty." Luna finally put her headphones on and played her music on her Ipod. She looked through a few buildings and areas downtown and on the outside of Boonville as Check Yes Juliet played before she saw movement at the front door of the gym. She had no idea who it was but the first thought was maybe a person from the club or just some passerby. "Probably just a jogger. Club doesn't open until 9:00." As she looked down she saw the movement stop and start knocking on the door. She took off her headphones, not taking her eyes off the front, and took a Walther out of one of her drawers. A clip was always loaded in it so she kept her finger near the safety and walked towards the front. Instincts as well as R.J.'s constant badgering have told her never to answer a door with out some sort of personal defense, especially if you're a cop. She made her way to the front as more knocking came from a short girl around 18 years old. As she got closer, she recognized the girl from before when Kary came for her and R.J.'s help. It was the Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto. Luna could make out a black jacket, a red Zero Fighter t-shirt, and red pajama bottoms of the girl in the evening glow. As she opened the door she looked at her watch, which read 8:00. "I didn't know where else to go. You remember Kary right? She was in here, she's a friend of R.J., and I was with her?" Luna stepped aside and let Reiko in. As she led her to her office, she asked, "What's the problem then?" "Well I came back to the room me and Kary are sharing and all I found was a note that said she was going to get something from a convenience store." Luna sat down at her desk and shrugged, "You must just be worrying to much since she's your friend." Reiko shook her head then said, "But her email was open. It was sent almost an hour ago but the scary thing is what it said: Come to 21096 Hollow Drive. Your siblings for yourself. I figured since you were a police officer then you might know what to do." Luna clicked on something and said, "I'll get a hold of R.J. and then call the police. This time of night, he's only in one place: one of his friends gun store."

BOOM! A shotgun blast sounded. Two more blast sounded right after the first. R.J. was in a gun store called Gunther's Guns. An all night store and range that R.J. frequented since he took on the undercover work at the Rumble Roses tournament. "Another three zombies heads are gone." R.J. said excited turning the safety of the shotgun off and returning it to a middle aged man behind a counter. The man looked up from a book called Assault Rifles for Dummies saying with a Irish accent, "What are you choosing this time? .357, MP5, lever action rifle?" "Let me try a bolt action Gunther." As Gunther set the book and took a gray bolt-action rifle with a scope on it, R.J.'s phone went off. Gunther loaded a rifle bullet into the gun as R.J. put the phone to his ear. "R.J. here. What'd you need Luna B.?" Luna replied quickly, "I need you to get your giant of an ass to my gym. Reiko came saying something happened to your friend Kary." Luna then hung up and R.J. said, "Hey Gunther I gotta run. I'll see you later." "Aye that you will I bet ya. I shouldn't have said discount every time you visit." R.J. smiled and waved, leaving the store.

As soon as R.J. got to Luna's gym, Reiko took R.J. and Luna to her and Kary's hotel room. "I didn't see anything that would tell me who sent the email." Reiko said as the three entered the room. R.J. went straight to the laptop. After a minute of looking he looked up and asked Reiko, "You sure you didn't touch anything?" Reiko looked at him questioningly, "No I didn't. Why?" "There isn't anything here but old emails."

Reiko was pacing and muttering in annoyance while Luna and R.J. searched on the laptop. After deciding to try everything their experience as officers could have taught them they ended up not finding anything. "Hey I got something. Do you remember when we went after that stalker in 09 R.J.? The creep had set his emails to delete after a set amount of time so they would be untraceable." Luna asked. "Ah I remember. Had to get some tech savvy freshman and sophomores in the high school. Reiko isn't lying and we can't find anything so that does sound like a reasonable solution." R.J. answered. Luna then looked at her old partner and said, "Maybe we should now go and check out the address. Do you still prepare like you use to?" R.J. got a twinkle in his eyes and said, "I always go prepared."

R.J. and Luna had driven in R.J.'s Crown Vic to the address, which was in the warehouse district. They didn't bring Reiko, even though she disagreed with them on that choice and was left waiting in the hotel room. As they sat outside the building R.J. said, "Kevlar is under the seat like you should remember it." Luna just smiled and said, "Last time I checked you had a shotgun in the trunk. Is that there to because last time you called me you said you got in trouble?" R.J. replied opening the door, "Only with the sheriff's department in a smaller part of Missouri. They dropped that since I helped them." They pulled two Boonville Police Department Kevlar vests from under their seats and then opened the trunk where a silver colored Ambrose shotgun was and two Berretta 9mm pistols were. As R.J. loaded the shotgun and one of the pistols, Luna loaded the other and her own Walther before saying, "Don't remember two Berretta pistols being here." The two walked to the door and took breaching positions with R.J. saying, "Gift from Gunther for helping his daughter with a little stalker issue. Last time I checked it was your second favorite gun." Luna tested the door. It was unlocked. "You go right and I'll go left like we used to?" R.J. raised the shotgun and said, "Like always." R.J. quickly opened the door and went in on the right side and Luna took the left with her gun raised.

Luna and R.J. searched through the warehouse quickly but more thoroughly like the professionals they were. They couldn't find anything that seemed suspicious and all they found were locked manager's doors and empty closets. What they didn't notice was that the building was bigger in one closet than what a schematic would show. One of the closets would have led them into a lab like room where the missing Rose could be found. They returned to R.J.'s car where his phone had a message from Bret. "Their plane has flown in. Seems like it got delayed somewhere along the line. I'm telling them the hotel." R.J. said.

The plane landed and the group of friends and two police officers were in the quiet airport. The chorus of Re-education through labor started playing on Bret's phone and he picked it up. "R.J. said gave us the name of a hotel." Kerrigan adjusted her sling and said, "We'll take a bus there. Must be the one R.J could be staying at so what's the address?" Bret told the address and the group collected their luggage which took longer because of the instruments that were brought. According to research Teal had done, she found a music sponsoring company in the exact same city they were going to be in so she convinced everyone to bring their instruments. "What makes you think we have even the slightest chance of getting a music sponsorship you blonde bag of crazy." Miguel asked. "You never know when you might get lucky. If I'm not mistaking a curly head friend of ours said to take all chances that would come your way." Teal replied. Put his headphones on as he said laughing and pulling some of Abigail's drum cases, "I didn't even think you were listening to me. You were to busy writing your smut." The teens continued talking as James said to Kerrigan, "They sure are doing a hell of a job hiding the emotions with what just happened." Kerrigan responded with, "What else do you think they should do? I didn't see you balling your eyes out when I got shot." "Believe me Kerrigan I would have if I wasn't busy."

The group caught a bus that was relatively empty except for a group of people who also came off the plane. The bus took them to the hotel that R.J. told them about where a car that Bret recognized to be his brothers was just now pulling in. The bus stopped and the group took their luggage and got off the bus as a tall blonde haired guy and a shorter woman with brown hair and blue streaks got out of the car. "R.J.! How's everything been going on your undercover mission?" Kerrigan, James, and the teenagers stood behind Bret. James instantly said, "R.J. what's going on? You have that look on your face that you get whenever something is wrong. "Can't ever get past you can I? Well you all are going to be pissed." R.J. took a breath and looked at the group of teens and his brother. "Your friend Kary went missing about an hour and a half ago." The group just stared at the tallest person until finally Teal just said, "Damn."

"Still don't know how I'm going to figure you in with the other wrestlers. I have all their moves and strengths into Lady X but the new addition of you knowing a completely different fighting style has even my intellectual prowess stumped." Anesthesia said. Kary had still been on the table with nothing but Anesthesia examining her and talking about a Lady X. The drug that the nurse had put into her was messing with her head and caused her to be disoriented and immobile. "My little albino I have experimented with those other wrestlers and some of them have been successful. You know the heels of the tournament? I've caused some of those to come alive. The greatest one was Evil Rose. Your little friend Reiko saved her sister but because she was a wrestler the tournament wanted to keep her so Noble Rose still wrestles as Evil Rose. I've always wanted to make another Heel and you seem like the perfect one since you have a tendency to help people. Now I want to make an opposite personality for you and it is a vicious one I can tell you. I know how violent you could get when angry and just how powerful a wrestler you could be. I can tell you that you wouldn't even know you would be in that other form until time has passed." Kary didn't like the sound of it but she didn't know how the psychotic nurse knew about her helping anyone and her anger. She just wished she wasn't so naïve trusting an email with no sender I.D. She just wanted her siblings back.

R.J. got his friends and his brothers friends checked in. As the teens got their rooms situated, R.J. and Luna pulled James and Kerrigan aside. Before R.J. or Luna could speak James said, "So we come here to work a part that Kary Hart's siblings could be in this city cause she is here only to now hear that she has been kidnapped. Last time something like this went to hell was when someone tried to shoot someone during an actual Civil War Re-enactment with a real musket shell and Kerrigan tackled the perp as a musket volley was about to be fired." "I still don't think I have my hearing back from that day." "Hey Jim its not a total loss. One of Kary's fellow wrestlers remembered the address in an email that Kary got on her laptop before she left and was kidnapped. The email was a self deleting email so we couldn't find it." Luna put in quickly. "When we did go to that place there was nothing. We were going to look at a schematic of the warehouse but that's when you all came." R.J. added. Kerrigan adjusted her sling again asking, "Being my step-sister I know you don't like working in a group but I would figure you would have been smart enough to get some more help besides gigantor here. Why haven't you called your fellow police officers?" Luna pulled the slip of paper out of her pocket and held it out to Kerrigan saying, "Because I found this as I came out of a bathroom." Kerrigan read the note and then asked, "Well do you have any idea who would leave this? Obviously they are informed if they said two you're looking for and don't tell the group coming." R.J. pulled the three closer together and said quietly, "Here's what we're going to do. You three need to check out that warehouse after finding some building schematics. I have a feeling about that place because if Kary isn't there then she was knocked out and moved. I have to work at the Rumble Roses tournament tomorrow so I can't be of much help. If you find anything" R.J. then emphasized, "let me know immediately." James then asked, "What about those friends of your brothers? Isn't the tournament supposed to be for eighteen year olds and up?" "Only for the Mad Mud Matches. Then again they don't enforce the rules as much because money is money these days. I would say just have around your gym and to give Bret your number Luna." "Sure thing but do you want me to give them Kary's laptop to see if they can trace where that email went and came from?" R.J. thought before saying, "I guess. Now anymore questions?" None of the other three said anything. "Good. Just like old times all right? Lets see if we still have the magic tomorrow. Let's get some rest everyone."

The teens were split into two rooms. Cey, Teal, and Abigail were in one and Bret, Miguel, and Patrick were in another. Luna then walked into the guy's rooms with a black laptop. "Bret your brother thought maybe you and your friends could help find something on your friend Kary's laptop." Patrick took the laptop and placed it on the bed. "That's the one we all got for Kary." Bret looked at Luna and said, "I think I remember you from a few years ago. You know between you and me whenever you transferred R.J. actually was moody for a few days. My sister, parents, and brother didn't know why but I figured it out. I think you two actually like each other just like James and Kerrigan like each other as well. Anyways me and the others can try to work some magic and uh keep what I said between you and me." As Bret said this Luna blushed a little bit but it went unnoticed by any of the three teens. Bret did look like his brother R.J. quite a bit. Same hair color, they both had curly hair, and they both were tall. "Uh sure and thanks for looking into the laptop." Miguel piped up saying, "I'm sure we can help you. We're not the greatest tech people but we know our way around computers." Luna nodded her head and left. The teens, James, and Kerrigan all went to bed a few minutes after getting everything in their rooms situated. Luna and R.J. left together because they shared her apartment since he came down to work undercover. Into the night the teens worried about their friends since now all three were gone. Reiko was asleep thinking about Kary as well because the Roses for the most part stuck together and she and Kary had become friends.

Riley and Johnny woke up all of a sudden in the same dark area they were before. Riley groaned slightly as she tried to adjust her hands against the ropes around her wrist but all she got was pain. Johnny tried looked around the room and as his eyes adjusted he saw a plate with a small amount of fruit and a water bottle next to it. He nudged his sister with his elbow as he slowly reached for the bottle of water. "Who brought this?" Riley asked quietly. "Not sure" Johnny responded, "but it seems someone actually might have a heart."

The next morning R.J. went to the tournament site while Reiko took the form of Rowdy Reiko and left on her motorcycle to the tournament while no one watched. Patrick wasn't getting out of bed because of his medication hangover from last night. Bret, Miguel, Teal, Abigail, and Cey were trying to push and pull him out before he finally rolled out. "I'm never going to get used to that medication. I think they replaced it with heroine or something." Everyone laughed as Bret said, "You should see Kerrigan. She's already up and out of bed." Brendan grumbled, "She's use to getting shot." The teens ended up eating almost half of the breakfast area with them when they went down to eat. The two officers did the same thing. Luna called James and said that a rental car was outside for them and to get to the gym quickly. "You guys go ahead. R.J. gave us directions to her gym. We have to check out Kary's laptop anyways." James and Kerrigan then headed out and found a silver Taurus in front of the hotel entrance. James went around to the driver's side and found a note with directions to the gym. As the two then got in the car and started driving James said, "Not as good as my Chevelle the Hyperion but it'll do."

Luna was sitting in her gym office looking over the mysterious building schematics that had appeared on her desk. A note that was on her computer screen said, "The two are here. Trust me. Look for Hart and get her fast." The note was in the same quick but elegant hand writing as before. She didn't trust the first note when it said the two siblings of Kary's were in the city but now all her work of the buildings in Boonville she got the night before was gone. Guess now she had to trust whoever was leaving notes. A knocking came from the front of the building and she looked up as James and Kerrigan walked in. "Nice place you got here Luna. Guess you forgot about little ole Boonville." James said. "Music taste is still the same. Still got Bon Jovi playing." Kerrigan followed up. Luna facepalmed and said, "Yeah, yeah quit complaining. We were going to spend our time getting some building schematics but someone saved us the headache." James and Kerrigan were now in the office and asked, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is the one who left the note I showed you two last night left us schematics for that warehouse and apparently knows that Kary Hart's siblings are in this city somewhere." "Well let's look at those schematics and try to figure that building out." James said.

"So we already tried the recycle bin, we've looked through the hard drive, and we checked all the other files. Does anyone know how to crack the computer further?" Bret asked. "I could probably look further. Last time I heard of something like this it just deleted into the hardrive. We can't find something but I'm sure we can find it if we look deeper into the computer." Miguel said. "Lets just shut up and keep looking!" Teal said annoyed.

R.J. sat at his position at the entrance in front of the laptop where a match between Rowdy Reiko and Mistress Spencer. The dominatrix had the biker rose backed into a corner with a flurry of punches. As she through a kick Rowdy caught it. As Spencer tried to pull out, Reiko jumped onto the ropes leading Spencer by the foot and finished by landing her into a massive foot DDT. Mistress rolled into the center of the ring and as she started to rise Rowdy Reiko crouched and adjusted her glasses slightly. When Spencer turned around Reiko ran at her. She ducked under Spencer's punch and rebounded off the ropes and returned at the teacher, delivering a powerful spear. Rowdy Reiko then lay over Mistress and lifted her leg up for the pin. The crowd counted to three and the bell rung signaling that Rowdy Reiko beat Mistress Spencer. Rowdy did her little victory celebration before getting out of the ring and walking back to the entrance.

"Good job Reiko. Any injuries you think I should know about?" R.J. asked. "No but I think I delivered that foot DDT a little to well. You'll want to ask Miss Spencer about her foot." Reiko said, not in her Rowdy Reiko persona. Mistress Spencer then limped in and said, not in the Dominatrix persona, "A rather harsh move Miss Hinomoto." Reiko asked something quietly to R.J., "Any word from your friends?" Mistress Spencer had sat down on a stool and was slowly stretching and massaging her foot and ankle. "No but Luna found a schematic of that one warehouse in her office which she locked last night." R.J. said getting up and getting an ice pack from a cooler. He then walked over and applied over the teacher's foot and ankle. "No doubt you know what to do already but just keep icing it and stretching it. Those foot DDT's can be killer." Miss Spencer nodded her head and said, "Thank you Mr. McNeil. You have been a big help to everyone in the tournament." R.J. nodded thanks as Makoto and Aigle walked in for their match against each other. Mistress got up and stood for a second before limping back to the locker room. R.J. took his post again, clicked the mouse a few times, and pressed a button queuing in Aigle's music.

Reiko was still in her Heel persona's outfit as she looked through the hallways looking for either her sister Fujiko or Yasha. She finally headed to the locker room since it was the only other place in the arena to look for the two wrestlers. As she got to the entrance her sister Noble Rose walked out. "Reiko why are you in a hurry?" Noble Rose asked. "I've been trying to find you or Yasha. I need to know if you know that Kary went missing last night." Noble Rose brushed part of her purple hair out of her eyes and answered, "Yes I did sister. If you are also wanting to know I did give that officer the letter and schematics." "Then you must know that R.J. is apparently a police officer sent here to try and find leads to put Dr. Cutter away for good." "Yes." was all Noble Rose replied with. "Then how did you know that they needed building schematics for the warehouse?" Reiko asked. "Because I followed R.J. and his friend to the building and when they didn't come out with anyone I knew Anesthesia was there. I have not yet found where Hart's siblings are but I gained the help of Yasha for that."

Luna, Kerrigan, and James were at the warehouse with the schematics when they stopped at a locked closet door. James picked the lock and the three walked in side. Luna squinted at the schematic then looked at the ending wall. "Why are their no shelf's here?" Luna asked pointing to gaps on the far end of each sidewall. "Don't know. Maybe its because they couldn't fit any other shelves?" Kerrigan replied wondering why Luna was asking about something so pointless. Luna walked and stopped, looking back and forth between the blueprints and the spot in the floor where there weren't any shelves. "There's an extra three feet here that shouldn't be here." Luna said squinting at the blueprint in the dim light. "Could be a typo." James said. Luna kicked the wall and the sound that came was not a solid thud but a hollow bang. "There's something behind here. Someone call R.J."

R.J. was watching the match between Makoto and Aigle. The two were very good friends but whenever they fought they put some of that aside so they could try and win the match. As he was about to take a bite out of a sandwich when his phone vibrated. He took it off his belt and when he saw the message he dialed in the number of his boss and when he picked up he said, "Yeah sir I'm going to need a temporary replacement for a small bit." A voice came on the other side of the phone and said, "Fine I'll send someone up." R.J. then got up and left. He didn't see the purple hair of Noble Rose waiting in the corner of the entrance area saying, "Looks like they found her."

R.J.'s Crown Vic sped and stopped in front of the warehouse where Kerrigan was waiting for him. "Luna says she found a more hollow portion of a wall in a closet. Her or James hasn't found a way in to it yet." R.J. pulled the shotgun from the back of his car saying, "Well we'll make a hole then." Kerrigan followed behind him saying, "I thought you got in trouble for having that in your trunk?"

James had started shoulder barging against the wall that Luna said was hollow. It sure didn't feel anymore hollow than the other walls would be. As he was about to do it a second time he heard a shotgun click and R.J. say, "Lets try a different way then." James, Luna, and Kerrigan backed behind R.J. and shut the door as he turned on a flashlight at the end of the gun. He tapped the wall with the stock of the gun and when a spot sounded hollower, he flipped the gun around and fired into the spot. He shined the light and nothing seemed to have been effected. He kicked at the spot a few times and then shot another round into the wall. He felt along the wall feeling for anything different when he found a spot below where he shot that felt loose. He pushed it but nothing happened. He tried to push it and hold it. As he did that he then shoulder barged into the wall and it flew open.

What R.J. saw shocked him as much as it shocked James, Kerrigan, and Luna. The four saw what looked like a surgical doctors lab from out of a horror movie. The only person in the room was lying down on a surgical table, her white hair gleaming in the light. R.J. handed the shotgun to James as the four went over to the figure on the table. "Its Kary alright." Luna said pulling at the straps on her arms. R.J. pulled a strap off her right arm and on her bare arm opposite her tattoo was a small, strange looking tattoo. James picked up a black jacket on the ground as R.J. pulled the other strap off Kary's other arm and Luna finished the straps on her legs. Kary was in a white t-shirt and black pajama pants. R.J. picked her up in his arms and turned saying, "Lets get the hell out of here."

R.J. laid Kary in the back of his car and Luna sat in the passenger seat. Kary's eyes had been opened but they seemed to just stare off and had no emotion in them. Kerrigan and James followed them to the hotel in their rental. Luna asked, "Why the hell are we just leaving that place? Why don't you just let me report it to my superiors R.J.?" R.J. replied as he thought about a figure he saw standing on a building across from the warehouse they came out of, "Remember that note? It said to not involve anyone else but you, me, James and Kerrigan, and my brother and his friends." "Then what the hell is the connection between her siblings being kidnapped?" "I don't know. Could be that whoever did take Kary might have hired a gang or something to get her siblings." Luna banged her head on the seat in frustration. She took two breaths to calm herself before asking, "Okay then well did you see that second tattoo on her left arm?" R.J. saw that tattoo before on a few of the wrestlers when they were in their "heel" personas. Whenever they were in their "good" personas it was normally covered. He never saw it before on Candy Cane/Becky or Benikage/Yasha. "Yeah. Some wacky business going on with that." They rode the rest of the few minutes in silence with Kary groaning every once in a while.


	6. Chapter 6: Clues Lead to Clubbing

A Clue Leads to Clubbing

R.J. pulled his car quickly to a stop and the hotel and him and Luna quickly got out of the Crown Vic, pulled the passenger seat back, and lifted Kary out of the back seat. R.J. held Kary in his arms as Luna walked besides him and James and Kerrigan followed. Kary had wrapped her arms around R.J.'s neck as she finally closed her eyes. As they got in the hotel, a man in a black hotel uniform behind the reception desk looked at them. "Oh my god is she okay?" the man asked. "No sir she's fine. We have a room here so were bringing her there so she can rest." R.J. responded. "Then what happened to her?" the man asked as the four walked past the desk. "Our friend just fell and hit her head." Luna responded knowing something worse happened than what she said. The desk clerk nodded and said, "Okay my gothic friends. If you need anything just call the desk." As the four made their way to Kary's room they heard her mutter something inaudible.

"Their room is right here." R.J. said. Luna knocked on the door hoping Reiko was in there when a door opened behind them and the door in front of them clicked then opened. They then heard Cey say, "Guys then got Kary!" as Reiko stuck her head out. "My god, Kary!" Reiko then opened the door all the way and R.J. stepped in holding Kary followed by Luna, Kerrigan, James, and as Reiko closed the door Bret and his friends stopped it and swarmed inside. R.J. bent down and laid Kary on the bed with Bret pulling Kary's hands apart from around his neck. As soon as her arms fell to the bed, Kary immediately curled into a ball while groaning softly again, and exhaled deeply. The large group finally heard her snoring lightly and breathing softly. "Where the hell was she R.J.? Was it Anesthesia because I see that tattoo and I know how bad it is?" Reiko asked looking up at R.J. He looked down at the Zero Fighter and answered, "Ask your sister. I saw her watching us as we came out with her. My guess is most likely yes though but now we need to wait for Kary to wake up Reiko. She's the only one who can help us find out what's going on." Luna tapped R.J.'s shoulder and told him, "James, Kerrigan, and I are going to look around for her siblings starting with that warehouse. We're going to see if we can get any clues as to where we can start searching next." R.J. replied, "I have to get back to the tournament. It may be undercover but it's still a job. I'll look around a map of the city while I'm there and help after." R.J. then turned to his brother, his brother's friends, and Reiko. "I want you all to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to keep your eyes on Kary. Got it? Plus Reiko I think you have a match later this evening. I believe it is probably a qualification match for the championship against Aigle." She nodded as R.J., Luna, Kerrigan, and James left the room. Kary had rolled over in her sleep, which caused her hair to fall in her face. "Kary" Bret started saying, "why is it bad things happen to you?"

Johnny woke up again after having a strange dream. He saw his sister Kary in some weird mad scientist room that could only happen in a horror movie. This figure in shadows stood and poked her every once in a while with needles. Everything went dark and then he saw four people burst through a big door, one of them had a shotgun, and then they proceeded to un-tie Kary and take her out of the lab. "God that's a weird dream." Johnny thought to himself. He didn't know how that even came to him. Then he heard voices say, "What's your deal? When did you ever turn into someone who is questioning the people who pay you?" said a male's voice. A female's voice responded, "Since we started kidnapping kids! I don't even know why we had to kidnap them." The male voice said sternly, "You signed up with a worldwide crime organization. It should have crossed your mind that we would do things like kidnappings kids. We are the grunts. We do the dirty work. If you have an issue I can bring it to the attention of the one who paid you! You know how crazy that nurse lady is." Johnny heard a sighing, as the woman's voice answered quietly, "No It's fine." As the talking stopped Johnny could have sworn he heard the sounds of music as a door opened up but it was so quiet he thought it was just the AC or something.

"So Reiko, how well do you like Kary? Think she might have any potential to keep being a Rose" Bret asked. "I like Kary a lot. She's gotten along just fine with a lot of the other wrestlers. I do think she could have good future as a rose. She faced and beat Candy Cane, which no matter what, is difficult to do. Whenever she faced Dixie, she lasted longer than anyone expected her to and she dealt more damage than Dixie even expected." Teal had left and returned with a black Stratocaster guitar and was strumming notes to Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold as she asked, "Did she ever tell you the time when she took out around six big football players protecting her siblings and jewfro over there?" She transitioned into Adam's Song by Blink-182 as Reiko answered, "No but whenever me and her walked by an alley, two people were being assaulted by two big guys. She leaned against a building, blacked out, and bolted in the alley knocking one guy down and holding another by the throat. I'm guessing that could be what might have caused it?" Reiko replied. "Are anymore of you musicians?" Bret responded pointing to Teal, Patrick, Cey, Miguel, and Abigail, "We're all part of a band called Faded Blue. Teal formed it and is vocals and lead guitarist, Patrick is our bassist and backup vocals, Cey is backup vocals, Miguel is our keyboardist and other guitarist at times, and Abigail is our manager and drummer. We're a mixed rock group and don't be surprised if you haven't heard of us. Only Boonville knows who we are." "Reiko asked, "I don't remember Kary ever saying about knowing a band. I'd like to hear you sometime." Teal answered by getting up and saying, "Well we brought our instruments because there is a music studio in this city and possibly nearby. I wanted to look for it and maybe we can try to find anyplace that could be hiding Kary's siblings." "Well it has to be in a place that regular people don't go to as well as needing to be out of sight." Bret said. "Well let's get our asses up and moving. Kary needs more than just friends, she needs family." Cey practically shouted. Before anyone else said anything they heard a rustling sound and saw Kary sit up and rub her eyes. Her hair fell in her face as she asked, "I'm to freaking gullible." 

"What do you mean?" Cey asked. "I mean believing a random email saying someone is just going to let my siblings go if I go alone. I then get jumped, get needles poked into my neck and arms, and have to be rescued all the while worrying the hell out of my friends!" Kary almost shouted in response. Cey got scared and moved closer to Miguel. Kary calmed down after she got that off her chest only until she saw the tattoo on her left arm. What the heck is this? I don't remember any tattoo besides this one on my right arm." Reiko knew what it meant and she explained from it being the symbol of an evil crime organization to Kary most likely having been experimented on by Anesthesia. When Reiko told her about whom Anesthesia was Bret asked, "Why hasn't someone done anything about this nurse who is worldwide enemy number one?" "Everyone thinks that it's just an outfit and that everything that has happened to the wrestlers is just an act. Dr. Cutter is a really crazy nurse who had some crazy ass technology." "Okay then this symbol is the brand of a big ass crime organization and no one has done anything?" Patrick asked. "Look I don't know anything else but she has some crazy connections and won't get caught. I told R.J. and Luna this same stuff. I think it's probably about time that I get to the tournament site." Reiko got up from her bed and started to collect some red clothing that was her wrestling attire. Kary swung her legs and got up said, "I want to come. I need to be somewhere where I won't sleep." Sure thing Kary." Reiko said. Bret and Teal stepped up to Kary as she slid got up off the bed, "Kary we'll do our part in looking for Riley and Johnny. We're teens so people will just think we're jacking around." Teal then said, "We'll do our part for a friend. If you get into any matches, call us before you destroy the opponent." Kary said thanks as she gave Bret and Teal a hug to her friends. Kary then quickly collected her wrestling attire that Reiko picked up for her. As the two Roses left the teens quickly followed and closed Reiko and Kary's room door. They got their phones and wallets from their rooms and then left the hotel. Teal pulled up a map of the area on her phone and said, "The music label and studio is a few blocks over. Let's go get Faded Blue discovered!"

Kary and Reiko walked to the stadium and entered in the wrestlers and employees only entrance and headed towards the locker room. "Reiko does it seem like this tattoo has disappeared?" Kary asked looking at her arm. Sure enough the corporations tattoo had disappeared into nothing more than a faint outline. "What the heck? I've never seen those do that before!" Reiko said aloud. She then thought, "I don't believe it. Fujiko was right." The two shrugged it off, just being glad that it was gone. A backstage worker stopped the two and said, "It's a good thing you got here. You're going on next Reiko and the rookie will be on after you." He then continued sweeping and the girls continued to the locker room. They entered the locker room and both quickly changed. Miss Spencer told them that they were the last two matches for the day. No one but Kary and Reiko knew what happened to Kary just the night before and earlier in the day. Kary was slightly shaken as she thought about the tattoo but was mostly angry at herself for trying to take the matters into her own hands. She was angry at whoever kidnapped her siblings and hurt Patrick. She now wanted to find the Anesthesia woman and knock her lights out. She looked at the pictures in her locker as a voice came from outside the locker room, "Reiko, Aigle, match time." Aigle stood up from her place next to Makoto and followed Reiko out of the locker room. Kary took a seat in front of the T.V. screen. "When your match comes, don't let anything get you distracted. Stay on it, clear your head, and just do what you came to do. Riley and Johnny…" Kary took a breath as she continued thinking, "are okay. James, Kerrigan, Luna, and R.J. are going to be looking. Bret, Teal, and the others said they're going to look. Everything will be just fine." Aigle's theme started playing and Kary focused to the match that was about to happen. She didn't notice that Anesthesia walked quietly into the locker room and Makoto had moved and sat on the same bench alongside Kary.

"Here we are!" Teal shouted excitedly. The group stood in front of a brick building decorated with music signs and a big sign that read, "Rock's Recording and Music Store: The Home of the People's Music." "You sure this is the place you read about Teal?" Abigail asked. "Well yeah. I've never heard of them but I've never been to Connecticut." Teal replied. "Let's quit dillydallying around and check them out. They seem to be open." Bret said. The teens walked into the building where a tall man with black buzzed hair and tan skin greeted them by saying, "Welcome to Rocks Recording and Music Store. How can I help you kids?"

Reiko had delivered a massive drop kick to Aigle's head in order to reverse an Irish Whip clothesline after Aigle had previously hit her with an exploder suplex. Reiko landed hard on the ground and didn't get up. Neither got up for a few seconds before Reiko started to move and slowly get up. The match had quickly gotten intense with Aigle's strength and endurance and Reiko's more acrobatic and quicker moves. It had taken a lot to muster the ability to do that dropkick. Aigle was starting to stir so Reiko kicked it into gear and moved towards the nearest turnbuckle and started to climb. As she got to the top rope she stood and moved her arms in an arc to the crowd as some started to shout, "Angel Dive, Angel Dive!" She then turned backwards, crouched, and jumped high in the air. She did the signature two back flips and landed in a body splash on top of Aigle, raising her opponent's leg for the pin. When the crowd counted to three the bell rang signifying the end of the match and Reiko as the victor. Reiko got up, hurting slightly from her lethal move, and raised her arms in victory. "Your number one contender to challenge Miss Spencer for the Rumble Rose championship. Reiko lifted Aigle up from the ground and held her hand out. Aigle said, "Reiko show spirit of warrior again." and took Reiko's handshake. As the two left the ring, the announcer then said, "For the final match of the day we will have Makoto Aihara going against Kary Hart!"

The group of teens had been talking to the man who called himself Rock. "I see. You came along way just to ask about a getting a recording for a record label? I hate to rain on your parade but unless you've got money then you can't do anything. Plus I would need parental consent and from what you told me you aren't here with parents." Rock said. "Well can we show you some of what we got? Maybe we can cut some sort of deal. We show you what we can do and then if you like us and decide to help us then I'll give you what ever is in my wallet." Bret said trying to make a deal. "Why don't you first tell me about how well you've done in your town of Boonville first and then I'll decide whether or not it would be waste of my time." Rock replied. "You make hard bargains sir. Maybe we can combine our two ideas. First we tell you about us and then we show you what we can do. If you don't like us, we pay you for the one time. You're a smart man you can make the right decision. Plus at the least you'd be offering your expert advice to an aspiring band." Bret bargained. Rock thought as Abigail said suavely, "It would be smart. We have our own instruments with us, we'll be in town a few days, you can make the date, and either way you'll have given expert advice to future musicians." Just then Bret and Teal's phones buzzed. They checked them and Teal said, "We need to get to a T.V. now. Kary is getting ready to go on for her match now." Rock then asked, "Wait, you know friends with Kary Hart? The new wrestler in the Rumble Roses?" "Yeah why?" "Well I have Rumble Roses on now. Stay and watch your friend as I make my decision." Rock then turned a small computer monitor sized T.V. around on his counter and turned the volume up.

Kary was waiting backstage with Makoto as the announcer introduced Makoto first, "From Japan, weighing in at 114 lbs and standing at five feet five inches tall, the Judo Babe: Makoto Aihara." R.J. pressed a button on the laptop and Makoto's theme started playing. As Makoto made her way along the ramp, R.J. asked, "Sure you're ready?" "Kary responded stretching the arm that had been dislocated, "I'm fine. I'm not going to get distracted like last time. I'm putting my trust into you guys." Makoto's finished her entrance and when the announcer said, "From Boonville, Missouri, weighing in at 125 pounds and standing at five feet eight inches tall, The Rumble Rookie: Kary Hart!" R.J. pressed a button on the laptop and Hearts on Fire by Hammerfall started. Kary walked past R.J. and out onto the stage as part of the intro played. She looked to both sides as she started walking down the ramp and fireworks went off along the side. About halfway down the ramp the bird like screech sounded and the phoenix shaped pyrotechnics went off signaling Kary to run as the chorus played. She then vaulted under the bottom rope and slid on her side and slapped the mat. She then got into a crouching position as the crowd cheered. "Guess its official now." Kary said to herself as she got to her feet. The announcer then shouted, "Roses on your marks…fight!" Makoto bowed to Kary as they both took fighting stances and Kary's third match was on.

The bell rang and Makoto and Kary instantly locked up by gripping each other's hands. Kary was able to overpower the smaller girl but not before she felt strain on her shoulder. She put Makoto into a headlock and then released before kicking her in the gut and dashing towards the ropes. She rebounded and got ready to do a dropkick at her head when Makoto quickly pulled out of the way and caught Kary into a judo throw. Kary landed hard on her back hoping her arm wasn't damaged when landed a leg drop right on her face. Kary clutched her face as Makoto got up but then she grabbed her foot and made her fall. The judo girl went face first into the canvas as Kary stood up with her opponent's ankle in an ankle lock. Makoto rolled onto her back and swiped her foot at Kary that missed but made her let go. The two then got back into fighting stances and faced each other with Makoto saying, "Not bad but not good enough!" Makoto then charged forward delivering a flurry of light punches which Kary blocked like R.J. and Luna showed her. She then threw a punch at the smaller girl who sidestepped quickly and did another judo throw. Kary landed on her back but not before punching the girl's arm off and rolling to the side. She dashed forward in and upward style and shoved Makoto forcefully against the ropes.

"Makoto's to fast Kary. You can't fight her head on." R.J. thought as he watched Kary get thrown for a second time. He was then caught off guard at what he saw the albino do next.

Kary ran at Makoto as she rebounded off the ropes. Makoto attempted to sidestep but got caught around the waist. Kary quickly pulled both of them in a one eighty turn and dropped the girl right on her spine. Kary then got up as Makoto rose, clutching her back.

Luna, James, Kerrigan, R.J., Bret and his friends, and the audience were amazed at the spinebuster that the newer wrestler just pulled. Luna, James, and Kerrigan were texted by R.J. that Kary had a match before she went on.

"You're better than what I thought but you won't win." Makoto said as the two locked up again. Makoto pushed Kary's arms back and put her in a tight headlock. Kary was brought down to her knees as her opponent climbed on her back and adjusted her arms and hands into a camel clutch on her throat. Kary couldn't pry Makoto's vice off so she shakily stood up causing the judo girls grip to get tighter. Kary tried to shake off Makoto and as her vision got blurry, she grabbed her opponent's head. She then proceeded to ram their heads against each other's, which finally made Makoto fall off and roll to her feet. Makoto rushed at Kary but Kary somehow grabbed Makoto by her shoulders, throw her up while still hanging on to her, and bring her down onto Kary's knees. Makoto's chin and chest collided into Kary's knees and she bounced off face first into the mat. Kary was clutching her should, having felt it jerk as she lifted Makoto and dropped her on her knees. The judo throws from Makoto must have loosened her shoulder. She pushed her shoulder and the way R.J. did and she must have done it correctly because it gave a sharp pain and felt better. She got up slowly as Makoto started moving. Kary walked behind her as she got up and looked for her opponent. Kary then spun Makoto around and did that same move as before except a little more cleanly. Makoto actually lay motionless on the ground after her face blasted off of Kary's knees. Kary knelt down next to the judo girl and shook her. Kary was about to signal for the match to end until Makoto moved slightly and Kary pulled her to her feet and backed up. Makoto shook her head and felt blood along her lip. "Why didn't you pin me?" the Judo Babe asked. "Didn't know if you were out cold or not. I would prefer a pin on someone at least barely conscious. Now shall we get back to the match?" Kary replied getting into a fighting position.

"Did you see that? Why didn't she go for the pin?" Teal asked. "Could be she didn't want her opponent to injured. She dwarfs this Aihara girl so a Codebreaker would be devastating. Don't know where she saw a Chris Jericho move though." Bret replied. "Well while you two were talking, you failed to notice that this girl is still able to move fast. Kary isn't able to handle speed as well even if she is pretty fast herself." Abigail said.

Anesthesia was sickened at the kindness Hart was showing. She knew the tattoo she put on Hart was there. "I must not have done something right when making a heel in the albino. I'll need to look into that." Makoto was fighting more cautiously since Kary didn't pin her the two ended up exchanging more blows when Makoto ducked under a clothesline attempt and pulled off a belly to back suplex on her bigger opponent.

Makoto picked Kary up and followed up with a forward Russian Leg Sweep bashing Kary's face into the ground. Makoto then took the advantage to run, rebound off the ropes, and land a hip drop at the base of Kary's back. The judo girl then got onto Kary's back and initiated a camel clutch. The crowd seemed to not make up their mind as to whom they were rooting for. Kary tried to head butt again but Makoto took thought of that and kept her head back. Kary was blacking out so she thought of something new. She reached her arm behind her and was barely able to grab Makoto's head. She started to stand and then jumped back to the ground smashing her opponent's jaw into her good shoulder. Makoto fell to the ground and was clutching her jaw as Kary picked her back up to her feet. Kary wrapped her arm around Makoto's head and said, "Its head banging time!" She quickly launched a DDT, got up with her arm still around Makoto's neck, launched another DDT, got and did a third and final DDT. Makoto was barely conscious after Kary capitalized. Kary rolled the judo babe over and the three count from the crowd started. "1…2…3!"

The bell rang and Kary won. She got cheered on as she raised her hand in victory. She down to the ground and picked up Makoto. Her opponent was dazed so Kary raised her hand as well and they both got a big cheer. Makoto came to enough to climb out of the ring next to Kary. Hearts on Fire played as the two supported each other up the ramp. "Your winner: the Rumble Rookie Kary Hart!" The song ended as they made their way into the entrance area. "I'd hate to see what you would do to anyone if they ever gave anyone an opening. Should call you something besides Rumble Rookie." R.J. said guiding Makoto. It was strange watching someone as tall R.J. walk the much shorter girls to the bench where he checked them out. "Nasty bruise on your jaw, forehead, and nose. You must have watched WWE before Kary. You got Makoto with an RKO used by Randy Orton and a Codebreaker used by Chris Jericho." Kary walked over to the cooler she remembered from her match with Dixie and collected two ice packs. She then brought one of them over to R.J. as he asked Makoto about her spine from the spinebuster she received. "It doesn't hurt as bad as my head." Makoto took the ice pack and put it to her head as Aigle came jogging in. "Is Makoto hurt?" R.J. stood up and answered, "Not anything permanent but she has some nasty bruises on her face, jaw, and forehead. Her spine is okay so everything seems to be intact for the most part. Apply ice and heat one after the other." Makoto stepped off the stool and Aigle faced Kary and said, "Kary strong. You beat Makoto but never beat Aigle. You honorable to so Aigle would like to face new rose sometime. "Thank you all for another day of the Rumble Roses tournament. Tomorrow we will see tag matches and the match for the Rumble Rose champion belt: Reiko Hinomoto vs. the champion Miss Spencer. Make sure to return to see these beautiful ladies again. Good day and good night!" the announcer said. "You go find Reiko and I'll meet up with you all. I need to help clean up and go meet up with Luna, James, and Kerrigan. Good job tonight." Kary nodded to R.J.'s compliment and said, "Thank you." while leaving.

"Well now, you're telling the truth that you know her?" Rock asked. "Yes! She's a senior in high school and lives in the same town as we do." Teal replied. "I'll tell you this kiddos." Rock started. "I'll let you all try and impress me with one song. I'll even let you do it for free since your friend won her match. Does that sound good?" The group of friends all practically shouted, "Yes!" Rock held his hand out and Teal, Bret, and Abigail took turns shaking his hand. "Right-oh then. I'll hope to see you at twelve-o'clock tomorrow. Think you all can handle it?" Rock asked. "Yes!" the teens said.

"Okay. The first thing I would say is to look in that warehouse street. Look one hundred percent all over, inside and out, in each warehouse." Luna said. "I'd say we should look around some of the night time hang-outs. You being an officer in this city have to know where the dark, dingy parts of this city are." Kerrigan put in. "Since we know that Kary's siblings are here in the city why not try to look for people in the nearby vicinity who seem suspicious." James put in. "James why would you ask for such an impossible task?" Kerrigan asked. "Patrick was shot because he tried to fight back against the kidnappers. We need to ask him if he wounded any of the kidnappers. Kerrigan shot Dr. Cutter so we need to find anyone with injured hands or shoulders." James answered. Luna sighed and said, "Well its all we got. So…what did anyone think of Kary's match? You know I taught her some of those moves." James laughed and said, "There are definitely going to be some cracked skulls when she returns."

"Guys we now have our chance! Rock is gonna like us and we'll get a recording and then we'll get discovered!" Bret and Teal said excitedly. Patrick adjusted his sling and looked across the street as the group returned to the hotel. He saw a woman walking with a small bag of groceries. He noticed that she was five seven and had brown hair. She adjusted her shoulder slightly with a slight grimace on her face. "Hey lady! Do you know where the Hotspot Hotel is?" Patrick called to the woman. The woman turned right at him and quickly turned back and walked away. "The hell is your issue?" Miguel asked. "Follow that woman!" Patrick answered walking past everyone. "Why? Did you take your medication while we weren't looking?" Cey asked. "She is part of the people who broke in and kidnapped Riley and Johnny! I caught one of the kidnappers across the shoulder with my pocketknife before I got shot and she's it. Follow her and we might get led to Riley and Johnny!" The other five followed Patrick as he moved quickly bumping into two girls: Reiko and Kary. "What's the rush Patrick?" Kary asked. "I'm following a lead Kary now move please!" Kary and Reiko asked what was going on and Abigail told them what Patrick said. The group followed behind Patrick for multiple blocks until they turned onto a street called Lunar Road. "Damn! I lost her!" Patrick said in frustration. "No we didn't. She went into that building over there." Bret said. "Uh Teal. That building Bret just pointed out is next to Luna's gym. It's a lesbian club from what she's told us." Teal just blinked before saying, "Ok then…Bret let's get Luna."

"Okay so you said that you saw one of the suspects enter into the club next door?" Kerrigan asked Patrick. "Yes. The woman was around five foot seven and gripped her left shoulder. I gave one of the kidnappers a really deep cut across the left shoulder with my knife." Patrick answered pulling a large pocketknife out of his sling. "When I called over to that woman she looked at me then walked the hell out of there once she saw my face." The doors to the gym opened then closed as footsteps walked to Luna's office. "Why is there a mass grouping of people in such a small office?" R.J. asked as he walked in. "Patrick thinks he might have seen one of the kidnappers and he and the others followed her until they saw her go into the club next door. He's pretty sure as well." James told R.J. "Did we get anything else like places they might be hidden?" R.J. asked. Luna shook her head and answered, "Nothing but the warehouses in the area where we found Kary. I was also going to look around in the crap holes where I've seen criminal activity." "Well we don't have anything else it seems so maybe we should look into it so shoot some ideas." Everyone else besides the four police officers left the small office to talk.

Patrick kept his eyes outside the entrance to the club to make sure if the kidnapper came out or not. "So Kary you said you needed to think of a heel persona? That will be hard to do because you're one of the nicest people in the world…whenever you're not giving people a good DDT and breaking their face on your knee." Bret said. "Apparently so. I don't comfortable doing that though. But right now I don't want to think on that now. I want to get that person Patrick said was one of the kidnappers. I don't want kindly acts being said, I would prefer it to be kicked out of them." Kary said with some light malice in her voice. Reiko was the only one who noticed the tattoo appeared, but just barely visible. "What is with the tattoo? They've all started to disappear and reappear when the bearer goes from their heel side and face side. All the girls have just kept it covered and ignored." Reiko thought. "Well I'd oblige you with that but she hasn't left yet." Patrick said spinning his knife.

"They said that woman went in to The Oasis but that was at seven thirty. That club doesn't officially open until eight thirty to nine o'clock. It's just now eight. What's his name again?" Luna started. "Patrick." Kerrigan answered. "Patrick!" Luna shouted, "Did that woman come out yet?" "No she didn't." Patrick replied. "That means she has to either know the owners or the club or she has a key. If she hasn't come out after this long something has to be up." Luna finished. "Does that building have any basements or attics?" R.J. asked. Kary moved next to the office's door. "It shouldn't have anything but a basement for storing the drinks. Wait, are you saying we need to pull schematics for The Oasis?" Luna asked Kerrigan. "Exactly. If it is true that there is some added on section of the building, we can look that up and then you and me could go in and search that." Kerrigan stated. Someone started typing on a keyboard quickly when Kary walked back to where everyone was talking. She tapped Reiko on the shoulder and pulled her aside. "Reiko, I want your help now." "Let me guess: you're going to ask me for help in going to that club. You want to look for yourself to see if your brother and sister are there?" Reiko asked. Kary nodded, "Yes. I don't want things to keep going slowly. If there isn't anything there then we can start on some other place." Reiko put her hand on her friend's shoulder saying, "I think I'll help. I've always wanted to do some undercover work."

Reiko decided to help Kary with her mission to not wait for the four officers to get through finding schematics. They decided to go undercover together so they could speed up the search quicker. They told everyone they were going back to their hotel room and prepare there.

"Okay so what we want to go with first is your hair color. You want to seem like a regular girl. I dye my hair blonde whenever I turn into Rowdy Reiko. You can go ahead and use that. With your eyes I can only say that people might think the red is from a colored contact. It's a club so people might think you're just a crazy teen." Reiko said collecting a small box that had hair dye. "I'm not dressing in one of those short skirts and low cut backless tops. I'm sticking with jeans and a t-shirt." Kary said standing in front of the mirror. "Trust me a lot of people don't always dress how you describe." Reiko said. "I would say just do that because I was also going and doing that." As Reiko dyed Kary's snow white hair, Kary tilted her head and asked, "You've…been to clubs before?" Reiko nodded, "Plenty of times. If someone won a championship then they would go to a club and celebrate sometimes." Reiko finished dying Kary's hair and said, "Well how's that?" Kary's hair was now not snow white but a light blonde color. The two walked out of the bathroom and got dressed into jeans and simple shirts and tennis shoes. Kary had black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt and Reiko was in blue jeans and a green shirt with a rose on the front. Kary picked up and put on her jacket that James had picked up when she was rescued. "Well we look like some standard teens going to a party don't we?" Reiko asked as the two looked at themselves in a mirror. "Are we going to be able to even get in? Don't those places normally have guest lists or something?" Kary asked. "Not from what heard. When it's a lesbian club no one even checks ages. You tend to learn stuff about other clubs when you go to others. That's why I recognized the name of The Oasis. Well now shall we go undercover? This is exciting! But not for the reason we are doing this. You know what I mean Kary." Reiko said. "Don't worry I know what you mean."

Reiko and Kary had walked along and the time of night was nine o'clock. They got to Luna's gym and crossed the street so no one would recognize them. They then crossed the street to the club which had no front windows and the sign reading, "The Oasis" was lit up with the two dancing girls. Two girls walked in through the doors before Kary and Reiko did and as the door was open, music was heard. One of the girls who didn't look more than fifteen held the door open for Kary and Reiko. They both said thank you as they walked past the girl. Inside the club was girls dancing and standing socializing with the occasional couple kissing. Colorful lights were flashing in beat with the current song playing which was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. "Let's split up first and look for the person Patrick spotted and look for anything else that might shout secret passage." Reiko said making sure only Kary could hear her. Kary nodded as Reiko headed into a crowd of club goers. Kary then took a deep breath and started into the club looking for anything that could lead to Riley and Johnny.


	7. Chapter 7: Heel Revealed and a New GM

A Showing of the Heel

It was nighttime and it had been about forty-five minutes since Kary and Reiko left. Patrick was still looking but more and more girls had shown up at the club. R.J. called them all in and told them to leave and go back to the hotel because they were going to continue a stake out. Before the group left, Bret thought he saw to familiar people walk into the club but he just shrugged it off.

Kary walked along the walls looking into the crowd of club goers, trying to find the kidnapper Patrick saw in the flashing lights. She kept looking back towards the entrance as people came and went. Kary couldn't stand the constant pop and hip-hop songs that they played and she wished they played No Sleep Till Brooklyn by the Beastie Boys because that was supposed to be a party song by a hip-hop rock group. She leaned against a wall and kept looking when she heard, "No sleep till…Brooklyn!" No Sleep Till Brooklyn started playing as Kary thought, "Well they have some taste in music." As Kary looked around she saw the age difference was large. There were teenage girls at the age of fifteen ranging to woman of their late twenties. "Are you new here as well?" Kary turned her head at the girl who held the door open for her and Reiko. Kary answered quickly, "Yeah. One of my friends told me to check the place out. She had to leave earlier after just getting here." "Sorry to hear about that. My name is Lauren Nelson and I came with one of my friends to. Who was the girl you came in with? She looks familiar somehow." Kary continued scanning the club as she answered, "She came with me. She's another one of my friends." This girl Lauren was a slightly energetic girl who asked a lot of questions. She leaned against the wall next to Kary. "So who are you looking for? You keep looking out all over the place." She did ask a lot of questions. The song ended as Kary came up with the excuse, "I'm looking for someone to dance with." Lauren chuckled and said, "Well I'll dance with you. It's not uncommon for strangers to dance here from what I'm told." Kary stood thinking, "Crap Hart now you're in deep. You're straight for one thing, you dwarf this girl by a few inches, and you can't dance. She's a sweet girl and you don't want to be a douche but maybe you can get a better look around." Kary then spoke and answered, "Sure. Thanks Lauren." Lauren took Kary's hand and led her out into the dance floor. Swing Life Away by Rise Against played and Kary thought, "Something good and familiar at least." Lauren took Kary's hands as she led Kary to the rhythm.

Reiko was looking around as she walked along the edge tapping on the walls for any hollow spots. Reiko hummed along to the music as she looked for the woman as well when she saw on the dance floor Kary and the girl who had held the door open for them. "Kary's obviously still looking. She keeps looking in all directions."

Kary took the time to quickly take Lauren's features. She had dark blonde hair in a curly ponytail and had a sort of foggy blue eye color. She had to be around five-four or five-five, about 115 lbs, was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt that cut off above her belly button, had black jeans, and converse that Kary made out an A, a 7, and an X on them. "I like those contacts you have. Red would be an awesome eye color. I see it all the time in the anime I read. Plus I like your tattoo as well." Kary couldn't help but smile as the girl talked as they danced. Lauren led Kary and was a surprisingly good dancer as Kary followed her easily. She then saw Reiko looking at her with a cheeky smile on her face. Kary mouthed, "Shut it." as the song ended.

Lauren had her eyes trained to the ground as she said, "Thanks for the dance uh…I didn't get your name." Kary replied with a false name because she didn't want to get the attention of anyone who has seen her. "Natalya Stone. Plus you're the one who danced with me. You took lead and helped me. I'm eighteen and you're sixteen." Lauren quickly replied, "I'm not sixteen, I'm fifteen." Kary or Natalya gave Lauren a friendly punch and said, "Doesn't matter I'm older and you took charge when I didn't. Keep doing that and you'll be fine in the future." Kary got a shock when Lauren gave her a quick hug and said, "Thanks and your welcome Natalya. I'm counting you as a friend because I don't have many." then she walked off. Kary felt a slight tear drop come to her eyes. She wiped it quickly saying to herself, "Why is she out this late and here? Why isn't she with her parents? How many others are out there that don't have many friends if any at all?" Kary sighed and said again, "Such a nice girl." Then she walked in the direction of Reiko.

"Making a friend?" Reiko asked. "Yeah I guess but I walked myself into that. Anyways have you found the woman because I have zip?" Kary replied. "Nothing. I've been tapping along the walls to try and find any hollow spots and didn't find anything. Did anyone tell you that you look good as a blonde?" Reiko told Kary as she was pushing hair out of her eyes. That's when Kary looked towards the bar and saw the person they were looking for. Through the flashing lights Kary could make out a woman with brown hair, a five-seven build, and was moving her shoulder slightly. She then got up and went to a room that said, "Restroom." Kary pointed slightly and whispered to Reiko, "I believe I just saw her go into the bathroom. I'm going to be the one to confront her." Kary said. Reiko nodded and said, "You talk and I'll keep watch outside. I'll knock if someone's coming."

Riley and Johnny both woke up to a shout. "What do you mean friends of these two saw you and recognized you?" This was a female voice as well as a man's voice yelling at someone. "I mean the kid that stabbed me in the shoulder and that you shot is here with a group of others. He recognized me somehow but I think I lost them." a familiar female voice said. "You think? You think? Why are they here in the first place? Who are they with?" the male's voice asked. "It doesn't matter if they're here then they have to know something. That nurse lady that said these brats's sibling was rescued by four people, all wearing police Kevlar. That means there are officers on her side here and you have no doubt just led them here." "What do they mean Johnny? Are we going to be helped?" Riley asked her brother. Johnny replied, "I don't know but I think the one being yelled at is the one who's been leaving food." Riley squealed when a banging on the door came as the male shouted, "Shut it you brats!" The sounds of footsteps then a door opening and closing were heard. The male voice said, "Call nurse what's her name. We need to move them and take care of Wells."

"Wells did you get yelled at? I heard that jarhead and your boss from up here." the bartender asked. Wells just nodded and drank her drink. "If their connections weren't worldwide and we wouldn't be in danger I'd say we go to the police. You told me you had no idea about kidnapping and you know well enough that they are hiding those kids in my apartment down there." Wells just pushed her brown hair out of her face and said, "I know that there are police officers that probably now know those twins are in here now. I have a feeling I'll be dead within the next few days because I was followed by the exact person who stabbed me and that Silk shot." Wells scratched her neck but pulled her arm down because her shoulder burned with pain still. "Go wash your face hon. I can't stand seeing one of my friends like this." "Fine Grace." Wells said getting up. She walked into the restroom and she or the bartender Grace didn't notice a tall blonde hair girl and shorter black hair girl walk after her. After Grace turned on the sink and splashed water in her face thinking, "I wish I did have a saving grace from the Corporation." "Is that who took my brother and sister?" a sudden voice said in reply.

The kidnapper faced Kary as she said, "Is that who took my brother and sister?" in response. "Who are you?" the kidnapper asked. "I don't look anything like them but I'm the older sister of the green eyed and blonde haired twins you kidnapped and I want…them…back." Kary stepped forward as she put in, "My hair is really white just so you know." The kidnapper sighed and said, "Well I guess you want to know where they are. You should really go to the bartender. She wants to go to the police but our employer will get us killed if they found out we want to go to them." Kary was face a foot from the woman as she said back with malice, "Am I suppose to believe the one who my friend had to stab to protect himself and his other friends? I've been struck with grief and was kidnapped myself in case you want to know." "Look it's hard to believe but I had no idea we were doing a kidnapping until I was ordered to help! I was told if I didn't aid further in the kidnapping then my employers as well as my boss would hurt my family. You're friend had the right to stab me but I didn't shoot him." Kary felt like she stiffened slightly and said in a sudden monotone voice, "You're right. I don't goddamn believe you." She then threw a swift right hook that connected with the woman's cheek. There was such an impact that the woman was spun in a one-eighty turn and fell to the floor. Kary gripped her head as pain suddenly exploded in it and she then caught a glimpse of her left arm. The tattoo had shown up out of nowhere.

The woman stood up slowly and said, "I deserve that I know but you have to know I only joined the Corporation because I needed the money. I had no idea until the kidnapping what they really did! That's when my boss threatened my entire family!" Kary grabbed the woman by the head and drove her knee into her stomach. The kidnapper fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Then who hired you then? Where are my siblings? Are they even in this building or did you just come in here to try and ditch us?" The kidnapper stood up slowly and slowly gasped out, "They're here! But you can't get to them or you'll get yourself killed because my boss and her jarhead friend are there. I'm going to no doubt be killed because of you and your friends following me. You need to get your police friends and come tomorrow during the day. I can get my friend to let them in. She's forced to hide your siblings in her apartment." Kary grabbed the woman by the shoulders and held her against the line of sinks at an angle that would break her back if punched hard enough in the chest or head. "You'll just be leading them into a bullet in the chest trap." Kary was still speaking in the strange monotone voice. The kidnapper was struggling while she said, "Let me tell you who hired us then! She was this crazy ass nurse lady! She had an English accent, was in the craziest nurse outfit I'd ever seen, and she was a complete psycho. I only saw her after we took your siblings because she was the one who fixed my shoulder." Kary let off as a knocking came from the restroom door, "You and you're friend work out how you'll contact my officer friends. I'm going to deal with your payer since I know who she is. I'll get my brother and sister back one way or another." Kary started walking and grasped her head again as another explosion of pain came as she walked out of the restroom into Reiko. "I'd wish I didn't hear what happened in there. Wait that tattoo is back!" Kary's eyes were closed as the girl Lauren came up and asked, "What's wrong with Natalya?" Reiko quickly answered, "She got a headache. I'm going to take her back to her dorm." Lauren held out a slip of paper and asked, "Can you give her this then? It's my number because friends should have each other's number right?" "I'll do that." Reiko replied. Reiko supported Kary out of the club as Kary mumbled, "To R.J. now. I've…found important…info."

"Luna we got someone trying to get in your gym. They're knocking on the door and asking something." James said into a walkie-talkie. "That's Hinomoto's voice. What the hell! I thought they went back to the hotel. R.J., get your giant ass here. James, Kerrigan stay watching."

Wells walked slowly out of the bathroom covering her face and wiping her mouth. She sat down at the bar as Grace asked in shock, "The hell happened to you?" Wells replied clutching her face, "When are they moving those twins?" "Two o'clock tomorrow, why?" "If you still want to get the cops and try to make amends: nows our chance."

"So they are in the owner's apartment under the club? Why would Grace do that? She's a nice woman who keeps that place in check." Luna asked. She stood next to Kary who was sleeping in her desk's chair. "I managed to hear what Kary was saying and doing. This kidnapper apparently didn't know anything until she was outside with the other two. She and her family got threatened, she's regretting it and if her friend is this Grace then I'm just guessing that it's a similar matter. You need to be ready at that front door Luna for a message." Reiko answered. "It seems that the person who paid for the kidnapping was Anesthesia or Dr. Cutter. That nurse won't be pinned to the crime because of her high ranking in the Corporation running the tournament. Not many people know about the Corporation but she's said she is a businesswoman for them. I don't think Kary can beat her in a fight though." "Wait a second! I have that places number. Grace gave it to me in case I had any complaints. Let me call. R.J., use that crafty mind of yours to come up with a strategy." Luna said going to her desk and taking a number out. She started to dial that in as R.J. thought, "Anesthesia no doubt will be called to supervise the twins transfer. If we can get a distraction that can keep her busy then me, Luna, James, and Kerrigan can hit the place and rescue Kary's siblings. Reiko said that Kary wanted to deal with Anesthesia but she doesn't have the skill level of that nurse. There isn't any use in changing her mind because hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Now speaking of Kary: what the hell did Reiko describe? It doesn't make sense." Luna started talking on the phone, "Hey Grace. Yeah this is Bennet from next door. I got your message on those two packages of mine that you got from me. Can you bring them over?" Luna's voice got slightly lower and less upbeat. "Yes you know what I mean. Got it, thanks." Luna then hung up. "Got your pistol R.J.?" R.J. turned sideways and lifted his shirt showing a holster containing a Colt M1911. "Now we wait." Luna said walking out the office with R.J. and leaving Reiko with Kary.

"Luna there are two people knocking on the gym's door." Kerrigan said into a walkie-talkie. "Got it."

Luna opened up the door and a woman about five-nine with platinum blonde hair and green eyes walked in with a woman about five-seven and brown hair. R.J's hulking six-seven figure came out of the shadows with his M1911 drawn and closed the door. Luna then said sternly, "Start talking now."

The club owner relayed her story about the twins being brought into her club and being stowed away in her basement home because her family was threatened by the Corporation. She was in deep with a money loaning business and the Corporation bailed her out because they needed a meeting place for their "business"." Wells, the other woman, was her childhood and had got a job taking mail for a section of the Corporation that was in her home city of Boonville. She was paid to transport two other people in the area to a house where all of a sudden one of the women told her the truth of what they were doing. When she refused, the woman who told her said that she was ordered to say that Wells' family would be hurt if they didn't do as she was paid. After they got the twins, nurse woman who had paid them told them to bring them to The Oasis. "When are the twins being moved Grace?" Luna asked. "I was told two o'clock tomorrow by her boss. The nurse lady who paid them would be there. Wells thinks they're going to kill her because they say it was her fault that the same teens followed her." Luna responded with, "Here's what you'll do: you two will go to the transferring of the twins. My pal R.J. here will work together a distraction for the nurse woman since she's a wrestler in that Rumble Roses tournament. Then him, me, and two others will come and stop the transfer, catching them off guard. Sounds good?" "Yes but can you tell him to please point his gun the other way. I'm not straight because of men with guns." Grace said turning to the door. R.J. holstered his pistol but kept it at the ready. As the two left, the brown haired woman Wells said, "I'm sorry for what I was a part of." Luna turned to R.J. and said, "Tell your plan to Kerrigan and James.

The next day Kary woke up with a headache. She looked around and asked herself, "What happened? Why am I in the gym all of a sudden." "Glad you woke up Snow White. I figure you might want to hear the plan I came up with to get your brother and sister back?" R.J. asked. "Why don't I remember much of anything from last night?" R.J. answered, "From what Reiko heard, it seems something did happen to you when you were kidnapped. Reiko said that tattoo showed up and you seemed to change. She said when you talked it sounded like you had no emotions or something like that. Speaking of Reiko, if you were wondering she went back to the hotel now let me tell you my plan."

"So you're trusting two people who were paid to kidnap my siblings? The only thing I agree with on this plan is that I'm going to be distracting Anesthesia by beating her senseless. Thing is how are you going to get a match planned?" Kary asked. "That's where we actually got lucky. Another doctor actually said that Makoto couldn't fight because she reported that her head hurt. Turns out she had a concussion and she's going to be taking the day off. Guess you did a number on her still." R.J. answered. When Kary heard that she felt bad. "Then we got even more lucky is that they put you in Makoto's place against Anesthesia. Their match is a Street Fight and they decided to move it to two o'clock." R.J. finished. Kary tilted her head and asked, "What's a street fight match?" R.J. explained that street fight matches were some of the more dangerous matches because they took place outside the stadium. The arena is fenced in by two ten feet tall chain link fences and the concrete walls from outside the arena, all completely on the concrete ground. The way to win is to knock out your opponent using whatever way of fighting that come to mind. "So basically I get the chance to destroy the woman who paid to get my siblings kidnapped." Kary asked. R.J. nodded and said, "Yes but once Anesthesia finds out she will either change the time of moving you're siblings or go all out and try to take you down quickly." Kary laughed and stood up, "I won't let that happen. "Me, James, Kerrigan, and Luna are going to be waiting to be taking turns watching The Oasis. Reiko is going to walk here and then I'm going to drive you two to the tournament site. All the backstage employees are called in for a meeting about the Rumble Roses G.M." Kary followed R.J. asking, "Something happen to the first?" Reiko arrived outside the gym as R.J. unlocked his Crown Vic. "Something about him being arrested or something. They already have a replacement apparently so it's going to be interesting.

R.J. drove the two to the tournament site and parked. The three went through the employee and wrestler entrance. R.J. went down a different hallway where another backstage worker was going down and Reiko and Kary walked towards the locker room. "I feel bad that I gave Makoto a concussion. I'm only glad that I'm facing Anesthesia and at the time of the move…at least from what R.J. told me." Reiko gave Kary a friendly push and said, "Don't worry Kary, Makoto has seen worse than a concussion. Now its only eleven o'clock. You still have time before your match so you need to get psyched about taking care of Anesthesia."

R.J. was in an average sized office room with a desk at the end of it. Multiple other backstage guards and workers were standing with him. "So Sidonia, did you hear anything about what happened. A shorter woman in a similar security outfit that R.J. wore replied with a slight Russian accent, "I heard that he got arrested. You'll probably hear different from others because of gossip." A man in a janitor's uniform came up and said, "I'll tell you what I heard about the person they're bringing in. I heard that they were the one who told the police that the G.M. was in charge of an identity theft ring and possibly more." "Well we should probably find out soon. A two suits just arrived." Sidonia said. A man in a gray business suit and short slicked down black hair walked in with a woman behind him. The woman had scarlet red hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a short white business skirt, a top that showed part of the back and had a strap wrap up around the neck to hold it up, and white boots with heels that went an inch past her ankle. The thing R.J. noticed first was not her figure but two red biohazard tattoos, one each on the back of her hands. "If the employees of the tournament will now stop their childish gossip I will tell you all what you all are going to do about your G.M. who was arrested and charged with numerous counts of identity theft and blackmail. How this happened I don't know but we have his replacement. May I introduce your new boss and the new G.M. of the tournament: Ms. Susan Stone." The man motioned towards the woman. "Make sure none of the wrestlers run Ms. Stone off because she says she wants to meet them personally." The man then turned around and left the room walking past the new G.M. The group of workers then asked, "Does anyone have any questions to ask me?" The man in the janitor's clothing asked, "Yeah. Do you have anything to do with the old G.M. being arrested?" Susan answered, "After I applied and he got this job, we got to know each other. Turns out he was doing criminal activity and it took me two years to finally get the evidence to the police. I was the only other person who they thought could handle this job so here I am. Is there anymore questions?" No one said anything. The G.M. smiled and said, "Good. Now everyone return to work. I'll make myself known when I feel like it." She then held the door open and the workers walked out. R.J. was last and he said, "Welcome to the job miss."

"Here's a list of the rest of the events later in the day." a female's voice with a Russian accent said. Kary turned around and saw a clipboard on the back the door outside of the locker room. Kary got up to look at it. "Aigle vs. Benikage in a Street Fight. Aisha vs. Candy Cane in a Pure Humiliation match. Yasha/Becky vs. Rowdy Reiko/Sgt. Clements in a tornado tag match. Great Khan vs. Sister A normal match. Announcement by G.M. Kary Hart vs. Anesthesia in a Street Fight. Dixie Clements vs. Mistress Spencer in a Pure Humiliation match. Reiko vs. Miss Spencer in a championship for the Rose of Roses title." Kary said to herself. "You're in Makoto's place for her Street Fight I see. Guess you did more to her than you both thought." Dixie said walking up behind her. "I heard I gave her a concussion. I didn't mean to do that but Reiko told me she's been through worse." Kary said with remorse. "Yeah we all have. But I think you'll end up getting worse if it's your first Street Fight especially since Anesthesia does really well in those." Kary pulled Dixie back as the door opened and the nurse walked in. "Hey Anesthesia, your match has been changed up. You're facing Hart here instead of Makoto at a different time: two o'clock." Dixie said to the nurse. Dixie didn't notice it but Kary did: she noticed a quick look of frustration and anger. "Why is this? I have a something I need to do at two! They decide to make my opponent the little sympathetic rookie!" "I don't make the rules sugar. Talk to the G.M. I'm sure Seymore has his reasons." Dixie said again and walked back to the T.V. part of the locker room. Kary stepped up to the nurse and said, "Bring your a-game because I'm bringing mine. I'm getting them back you psycho nurse and if its impossible to track you like I've heard then you better be ready for all your matches with me to be a living hell." "We'll see little girl." Anesthesia said and left the locker room. Makoto and Aigle walked past the nurse.

"Makoto won't be in match today. More damage done than thought." Aigle told Kary. "Aigle it's what happens all the time. We get hurt." Makoto told her protective friend. Kary pushed some hair out of her eyes and asked, "Look Makoto I'm sorry about that. I didn't know I did that much damage and I feel really bad about taking your match." Aigle was adjusting her pigtails as Makoto said, "I've taken far worse but if you're replacing me in my match then you might know what we mean by taking far worse." The three walked into the locker room and sat down to watch the matches.

Rock watched the teens he'd given a free chance set up their instruments. The blonde girl in black plugged in a black stratocastor into the amps, the red haired girl set up her drums with the help of a skinny brown haired boy in a sling and brown haired girl in pink, the very skinny boy with a rat-tail set up a keyboard, and a taller kid with brown curly hair set up a bass and then a microphone.

"Patrick your bass guitar is set up. Hope you can play it." Bret said. Patrick shrugged and said, "I'm going to try something I saw in a the credits of a Patrick Swayze movie. Gonna set it on my lap and use the pick to play. I can move my arm enough to play. It's just my shoulder that hurts." Teal strummed a little testing the amps and tuning the guitar, "What are we going to play? We can either do one by another band or do one of our own." "I think we should do Adams Song. It's the best one that I think we know." Bret said setting up a mic. Cey was setting one up for her and Patrick. No one else put anything up so Teal and Patrick finished tuning and they got ready. "Rock we're ready when you want us to start." Teal said. Rock was watching through the watch glass, pressed a button that said speaker, and said, "Your freebie says to start…now."

James and Kerrigan were in the rental car across the street from the club, R.J. was at the tournament, and Luna was getting some stuff that R.J. said would help. "Got a truck coming this way." Kerrigan said looking into the passenger side window. A white truck pulled up outside the club and two people got out and opened up the sliding back. There was a large amount of different drinks ranging from alcohol to tea. Two more people came out the back and were in the same outfits as the other two: white uniform shirts with a logo on the back and black uniform pants. "Seems like a little to much manpower to be moving drinks." Kerrigan said. She squinted and followed up, "Their asses are huge. They've got to be carrying. It looks like two males and two females. The two females have to be part of the group that kidnapped Kary's brother and sister and the males must be some extra precaution." They saw a platinum blonde woman open the door and let the four in. "Its one o'clock Kerrigan. Hey whatever happened to Damien and his father?" James asked. "I completely forgot about that. I have no idea. I haven't gotten anything on my phone about them. Last time I saw anything the chief said they had disappeared and the woman of the house was worried half to death." Kerrigan answered. "Never liked both of them. Like to see the rich pricks get out of this mess now when we catch them. I have a feeling he might because of how deep his fricken pockets are." James said. Kerrigan changed the subject, "We need to get R.J. and Luna here. No one has come out yet and we haven't seen anyone in a weird nurses outfit." James brought up a dark thought, "What if we don't get the drop on them or we get them out in the street? There are people walking and driving here and there and we don't want anyone caught in a crossfire. If we don't get the drop on them then we don't want Kary's family getting hurt." Kerrigan opened up the glove compartment and pulled out her pistol making sure the safety was on. "Lets just hope nothing does go bad then." she said.

"We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide the time was right

_The tour was over I'd survived_

_I can't wait till I get home to pass the time_

_In my room alone"_

The teens on the instruments started the outro of the song after the final chorus as Rock looked through the glass. He thought they did well. Not amazing but not perfect. It's hard to do an exact copy of a song by another artist because you don't know the cords. They had little bits and pieces where they messed up but they recovered surprisingly well. The outro finished as Rock pressed a button. He then pressed another button and said, "I only have two words for you."

As the match time got closer and closer Kary was psyching herself up. She had gone behind some lockers where none of the other roses were and was working on her punching and kicks. As she warmed up she thought of Riley and Johnny, the help of R.J. and Luna, her friends that were going to be watching her, the help that James and Kerrigan had brought, and the fact that she would be fighting the one responsible for messing with her head and siblings. She threw a quick flurry of punches and then slapped the palms of her hands against her head for more psyching. She looked around the corner at the clock and read, "one-thirty." Reiko was watching Kary warm and thought, "She got serious in zero to sixty in two point five seconds."

R.J. looked at his watch and called his boss. "I'm going to take some more of my leave again. I'll probably be gone a few hours." A gruff voice came on the walkie-talkie, "Fine we'll send someone down." R.J. then left as Great Khan walked in with Sister A as well. "Someone's coming down so just wait for them." R.J. said.

"Good job." Rock said. "You did a good job. Not good like Metallica and Five Finger Death Punch but not horrible." The teens in the music room got excited real fast. "Let me hear something else preferably one of your own creations." Rock finished. He heard Bret and Teal shout, "Lets go guys. Lets do As We Stand." (Authors note: That is an actual song I wrote.)

R.J. drove his Crown Vic behind James and Kerrigan's rental as Luna pulled up outside her gym. Everyone got out of their cars and walked in front of Luna's gym but someone got out with Luna. R.J. recognized the man as Gunther. All he asked Luna to do was get an extra clip or two for each of their pistols and ten extra shells for R.J.'s shotgun. Luna explained, "Gunther insisted on coming saying it would make you owe him something and because he wanted to help get innocent people saved." Gunther unzipped a small duffel bag and handed two magazines of ammunition for James and Kerrigan's Beretta pistols. He brought a magazine of ammunition for the two Berettas R.J. had as well as his M1911. Gunther then brought out a bandolier for him and R.J. and pulled a Ambrose shotgun out of the back of Luna's car. R.J. started loading up his shotgun and then holstered his M1911 and put a Berretta in the back of his pants as a secondary back up. They pulled their badges out as the people were looking and said, "Police business. Move along." They proceeded to load their guns as Luna had to say to a group of bystanders, "Move along now." R.J. went back to his car and pulled out the four emergency Kevlar vest from under the seat. "Sorry Gunther I only carry four." Gunther just shrugged and cocked the shotgun. "At two we go in. First me then Luna. James will follow up and Gunther will come next. Kerrigan you watch our backs." R.J. explained. "We look for the entrance to the owner's home downstairs no matter who is up here. Lets get ready to go. Ten more minutes." Luna finished

The voice of a man said, "Kary Hart, come with me, it's time for your match." Reiko patted Kary on the shoulder and Dixie, Makoto, Aigle, and Miss Spencer all said, "Good luck." Kary got up from her spot and went to the entrance of the locker room. She followed a tall man with black hair in a ponytail to the outside arena where the Street Fights were held.

"Guys, my brother texted that Kary's match is on at two! Hey Rock can we watch it here again?" Bret asked. Rock replied, "You did a good job so yes. Get on out of there kids."

Kary came out of a side entrance where a crowd was waiting around a fenced in area. Two of the stadium's concrete walls and two ten feet tall chain link fences surrounded a large area with just concrete for the ground. A door was open and Kary saw that Anesthesia was waiting in the center of it all. The crowd cheered as Kary walked through the chain door but she noticed a woman with scarlet hair and biohazard symbols tattooed on her hands had a microphone. The door was then closed with a rattle as Kary and Anesthesia stared each other down.

"It's two o'clock let's move!" R.J. said. He made his way to the club's entrance. He opened it up and made his way inside with the other four behind him. There was only one person and it was the platinum blonde woman Grace who was standing behind the bar. The five made their way quickly but quietly towards her. The five made their way around the bar and Grace pointed to a door slightly cracked. "If you and your friend truly want to help you watch our backs." R.J. said. Grace answered, "You should have time. They're waiting for the nurse woman who paid them." "Good. Please watch our backs Grace. We'll get you and your friend deals if we need to." Luna said putting her hand on Grace's shoulder and looking into her eyes. Grace nodded and R.J. headed through the door and down the stairs quietly followed by the others.


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale

Chapter 8

The Finale

Kary adjusted her gloves and then her top waiting for the announcer, having forgotten about the announcement the G.M. was suppose to make when they didn't make it after the match before Kary's. She then heard a woman's voice, not the usual announcers, say, "I thank you all for coming to the tournament again today. I know you all, and the wrestlers as well, are wondering who I am. My name is Susan Stone and I am the new general manager of the Rumble Roses tournaments." The crowd didn't know how to react but the new G.M. didn't give them a chance. "If you all are probably wondering why a new G.M. was hired then I'll clarify. It's because Seymore was arrested by the police for identity fraud and black mail charges. I was the only person who applied for this job next to Seymore so they called me up and asked if I wanted the job. Now things will be a little different while I'm here but it shouldn't be anything big." The crowd was listening to the woman who had a charismatic voice and figure as well as she kept talking, "Before we start this match between this impressive new rose and the Dark Nightingale, I'm going to change things up. The original Street Fights have been the same over the past two years. Instead of a three minute time limit and a best two out of three-knockout fight, I'm making a second street fight match. There is only one round and there is no time limit. The only way someone wins is by knocking out there opponent. When an opponent is knocked out, a ten count will start and if the grounded rose do not get up then the other wins." Sounds of approval were heard at this special street fight. "This will be called a Dominant Rose match. Now let the match commence in 3…2…1. Roses Fight!"

"I'm going to take pride in this little girl. I'm going to knock you out in a slow, brutal fashion." Kary was Anesthesia's height so she got in her fight stance and said, "Bring it. You don't deserve a quick knockout either." Anesthesia was the first one who made a move, rushing forward towards Kary and throwing a punch. Kary blocked it like she was taught and countered by throwing a punch. She felt her arm grabbed by the nurse was spun around with her arm being twisted against her back. She was then quickly shoved away and heard the nurse run up behind her. Kary felt her hair being grabbed as she fell forward, feeling the nurse pushing her down. Kary quickly grabbed the Anesthesia's arm and pulled her under her. Instead of falling face first into the asphalt by a bulldog, Kary landed on top of Anesthesia with her forearms. The counter quickly stunned Anesthesia after her head banged into the asphalt and Kary used the opening to quickly hammer away with her fist at the nurse's head. Kary quickly got up from the barrage and put her mind into tactical mode as Anesthesia got up disoriented. Kary and Anesthesia circled each other Kary made the first move running at Anesthesia. The nurse got ready to counter a running attack when Kary stopped and hit her opponent with a powerful backhand across her face. The nurse turned one hundred and eighty degrees where Kary capitalized by using a reversed version of that jawbreaker, or RKO which R.J. called it, planting her shoulder on the back of Anesthesia's neck. Kary shakily stood up because she forgot about the asphalt so now her butt hurt. "This is slightly embarrassing." Kary thought as she held her butt. The crowd started their countdown as Kary had a feeling it still wasn't over.

R.J. and the other four crept slowly and cautiously down the stairs making sure to not make a sound as best they could. They got to the base of the stairs where a door was slightly ajar. R.J. held up his fist to signal for them to stop behind him. He listened to the voices talking. He only heard a male and a female voice so he held up two fingers. He looked at Luna and nodded his head to the opposite direction of where he was. The door opened to the inside so Luna asked, "You open and I'll go?" R.J. quickly replied, "No. I'm going after you push it open. Follow in the order we said." Luna just nodded and thought, "He's being more protective of me than he's been before. He's going ahead of me even though he knows that's procedure. He can't watch all our backs." R.J. gave the go ahead and Luna pushed open the door, with R.J. quickly going through shouting, "Police drop any weapons you have now!" Luna followed behind as a shot was heard.

Anesthesia had gotten up after a two count and had a pissed off look on her face. She had run at Kary, which surprised her because of the heels, and locked up with her. The nurse quickly overpowered her and was now pushing her towards one of the fences. Kary was pushed on her butt and just as quickly picked up and almost thrown across the ground. The asphalt cut up Kary's shoulders and lower back as she rolled across the ground. She pushed herself up as Anesthesia ran at her again, this time aiming a thrust kick right at her face. Kary caught the nurse's foot but the toe of the heel still hit her in the chin. Anesthesia yanked her foot away and grabbed Kary by the hair. She was then slapped multiple times across the face before Kary grabbed her opponent by the head and pulled her legs off the ground. The sit out jawbreaker stunned Anesthesia allowing Kary to get back up and Irish Whipping the nurse into the fence. Kary ran and then initiated a spear against the lower back of the nurse. The nurse fell to the ground clutching her face and back as Kary leaned against the fence and massaged her bare feet. 'I should have put on my tennis shoes. My feet are going to be a wreck."

James, Gunther, and Kerrigan were still in the stairwell while R.J. and Luna were sitting ducks. The two quickly opened fired in the small area. R.J. and Luna both ran with their heads down to a couch. "9mm and .45's." R.J. said, rising up, firing a round from his shotgun, and lowering. He heard James fire a round from his pistol as soon as he crouched back down and someone cry out. "One in the far left corner, another behind a chair, and two behind a counter. This place has to be a thirty-by-thirty place. I saw about two doors." James slid in next to them as Luna finished, "One door is by the kitchen area and another is along the wall further down on the left wall." R.J. peeked around the couch and fired a shot from his M1911 and re-holstered it. James and Luna thought it was funny seeing someone of R.J.'s size crawling around behind a couch. "I'm going to go on three. When I go get Kerrigan and Gunther to fire at the ones that pop up." R.J. said sliding his shotgun to Luna and drawing the Berretta. "You're freaking crazy R.J. How have you not died yet?"

Anesthesia got up again after a three count and was exchanging punches with Kary. The nurse was actually more mad and focusing on just trying to brawl with Kary than focus on reversing moves, which is what she seemed to specialize in. Kary blocked one of the punches and was five feet from the fence when Anesthesia pulled Kary's arms down with one hand and scratched at Kary's face with the other. As Kary instinctively grabbed at her face in pain, the nurse kicked her in the gut. The heel dug into Kary's bare stomach making her double over when the nurse grabbed her by her hair and the waist of her pants then threw her into the fence five feet away. The fence rattled as she fell face first into the ground. Anesthesia then lifted her up to her feet and Irish Whipped her across the asphalt. Kary lost her footing ten feet from the nurse and fell, rolling and stopping. She slowly got up, with her back towards Anesthesia, her body having small bits of blood from the cuts and scratches. She all of a sudden felt blood go into her eyes and run down her stomach. The fall had cut open her head and the nurse's heel had cut into her gut. "Are you hurting little girl? Anesthesia will numb the pain!" Kary was then forcefully spun around by her bad shoulder and grabbed by her hand. Anesthesia then slid under her legs, picked her up by her locked hand and shoulder and held Kary. Kary cried in pain as she felt her shoulder pull from her own weight and the spinning before the nurse used her modified scoop slam and killer move: the Face lift. Kary felt like she went in slow motion till she felt her head and back collide with the ground.

"Damn! Kary's bleeding on her stomach and head! C'mon get up Kary! Do it for the people cheering!" Bret, Teal, and Miguel shouted.

"Johnny I'm scared! I don't like guns." Riley said curling closer to her twin. "I can only think of two things: they got pissed at each other or someone is coming to help. It has to be the second because someone shouted police."

A brown haired girl with a baggy green shirt and red Family Guy pajama bottoms was sitting on a bed in a room watching the Rumble Roses match. "This is brutal. The poor white haired girl. Wait a second. That tattoo, that's the same one as…who is this girl."

R.J. was crouched down and moving quickly firing in two directions every time some popped up. He had his Berretta in his left hand and his M1911 in his right hand. He opened a door to his left and crouched inside as Gunther, Kerrigan, Luna, and James moved in and opened fire. "You pop your heads up and I will blow it off! Drop your guns and come out now." Gunther shouted, dropping to one knee and reloading his shotgun. R.J. crouched up when he heard a quiet whimper. He turned and looked down into the small closet seeing two forms. Gunther fired at a form that popped up and three pistols were quickly thrown at the four's feet. "James, Kerrigan you two take over this part. We have two people here." R.J. said keeping his eyes in the area where the guns came from. "Luna you take that spot and I'll take the kitchen area."

Anesthesia had lifted the writhing Kary from the ground where she had countered and did another sit out jawbreaker. Kary then tried to push herself up but her shoulder gave way. She got back up slowly as Anesthesia got up as well. Kary threw a punch but was quickly reversed into a falling armbreaker. She was then picked up and Irish Whipped into one of the building walls and the side of her head slammed into the bricks. She couldn't see from the blood in her eyes and she knew the back and side of her head were bleeding as well. The nurse ran and was about to shoulder barge into Kary when something went off in Kary's head. She pushed herself of the wall, jumped in a one-eighty spin, and wrapped her good arm around Anesthesia's head bringing her down in Kary's now signature RKO move. The nurse bounced to the ground and Kary sat for half a second before blacking out.

The crowd started cheering until they saw the albino fall over unconscious next to her opponent. Susan Stone heard the countdown from the crowd and thought, "No one is going to like me for making this match like this but it's what I thought should be done. Only regret I have is that it is taking its brutal on the less experienced rookie. She has been very impressive though." the G.M. thought. The crowd neared six when both started stirring and rising. The albino was the first to rise followed by the nurse rose. Everyone saw the rookie move her shoulder and a loud snap was heard by the crowd and all the rose did was grunt. Susan's keen eyesight looked and spotted a change in the wrestler. She saw the eyes of the wrestler were just…empty all of a sudden. There was no emotion and a tattoo appeared on her left arm. "I guess she's taken now as well. Damn."

James and Kerrigan had guided two blonde hair and green eyed twins, one boy and one girl, out of the closet. James had cut the bonds on their wrists with his pocket knife and Luna went and had taken a red haired woman from behind a chair and had her sit on the ground as R.J. went to the small kitchen space. Gunther had pulled a bleeding woman from behind another couch and was applying medical treatment on her. A high school football player sized person jumped up trying to punch R.J. Just as quickly he countered by grabbing the hand and punching the assailant in the face causing a bone crunching noise to be heard. As he slumped to the floor a taller adult threw a punch connecting with R.J.'s jaw. R.J. just punched the figure, grabbed him, and threw him over the counter. A loud thump was heard along with a groan and then silence. R.J. picked up the first attacker and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Damien Jefferson Jr. and I suspect the second was Damien Jefferson Sr." Luna was checking the second unconscious figure, "I think you knocked him unconscious." R.J. laughed, dragging Damien Jr., "I knocked this prick out with a single pulled punch. I think I broke his jaw and nose."

Kary stood facing her opponent as the nurse said, "So the tattoo is showing. I guess my experiment did work. It seems like it's a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde transformation isn't it?" Kary said in the monotone voice of her now apparent heel side, "I don't care. I just want to take you out. When I win you'll be wishing you never messed with this albino bitch." Kary then rushed Anesthesia seemingly rejuvenated and threw a punch.

"Oh…my…god. Kary just cussed guys. She never cusses except when extremely angry or stressed. There seems to be seems to be something about her eyes now as well." Bret said pointing to the T.V. "I'm just worried about her health guys. She's bleeding an awful lot." Cey said with of tone of worry in her voice.

Kary rushed and caught Anesthesia with a body rush almost making the nurse collapse but knocking the wind out of her. Anesthesia lifted Kary and dropped her into a belly to back suplex. "My…own…creations…can not…beat me!" Anesthesia seethed with each punch to Kary's blood streaked face. Kary grunted in pain but knocked the nurse's next punch out of the way, grabbed her head, and used a massive nose breaking headbutt. Anesthesia cried out in pain and rolled off, clutching her nose. Kary lifted her opponent up and slung her against the brick wall hard enough to where she rebounded. Kary caught the nurse by the legs and jumped hard enough that she pulled her upside down. As Kary came down she quickly wrapped her legs around the nurse's neck and said, "Hellbuster." Anesthesia landed square on her head in a modified jumping piledriver. The crowd gasped at the move as Kary stood up. The emotionless heel side of the rose looked to the sky and asked, "I feel something you two. Are you finally…okay?"

"Guys I got blood in the kitchen coming from under this door!" R.J. said. He quickly opened the door and out fell the brown haired woman who was with Grace the night before, bleeding from a .45 caliber bullet wound in her stomach. Everyone froze when a man's voice said, "Don't move or I'll kill all of you that I can." R.J. turned around and saw a big man about R.J.'s height and build pointing a .357 Colt Python at Johnny. "Put your guns down or all your work will be wasted. Although I do plan on killing you and taking my payment for moving these brats." Interesting how you didn't shoot the lesbian up there since she helped everyone. You just handcuffed her and continued on. Now tell me why a different city's police officers are rescuing these kids?" "Why did you kidnap them?" Kerrigan fired back. "I wasn't a part of that. I was paid to move them today but the good doctor didn't show cause she was busy. We weren't told anything else. I did tell those four to shoot the one on the ground by your feet there gigantor. She was soft and wanted to refuse doing what she was paid to do. I wanted to do it myself but I was busy." the man replied. He cocked the gun then pulled another one out finishing, "Now the brave cops are going die and my colleagues will be finished off as well. I'll need to make sure that the softy is dead as well. R.J. had moved next to Luna after everyone dropped their weapons. All of a sudden a voice was heard, "I want out you bastard and you won't hurt them, Wells, or anyone. I'm quitting the Corporation so that nurse can go to hell!" A gunshot was heard followed by a second one and the man fell against the door and then the ground dead with blood pouring from his head. Everyone had ducked to the ground when the other paid mover's gun went off.

Footsteps were heard then Grace appeared with a .38 caliber five round revolver pistol in her hand. "Is-is everyone okay?" Grace asked quickly walking over the body. "A .357 bullet graze hurts more than I imagined." R.J. said nonchalantly covering his left shoulder. Luna checked R.J.'s shoulder which wasn't deep but still bled through his hands and didn't seem to bother him. James and Kerrigan checked Riley and Johnny while Gunther went over to the woman R.J. found. Grace saw Wells, dropped the pistol, and ran over to her and held her head. Gunther proceeded to check the woman and apply any medical attentions she could. "We need to get everyone out of here. This woman is alive but barely." Everyone then heard multiple footsteps and shouting come down the stairs.

"5…6…7…8…9…10!" The crowd cheered as the ten count finished. "Your winner the newest member of the Rumble Roses: Kary Hart!" Susan Stone said into the microphone. Kary blinked a couple times then grasped her head, then fell to her knees, and finally fell sprawled to the ground, blood flowing slowly from cuts on the back of her head and front of her head. "Get medical teams now." Susan said to a security guard who instantly radioed in on his walkie-talkie. Four tournament doctors in white work outfits came quickly with two stretchers. They placed one next to Kary and one to Anesthesia. As the crowd dispersed back into the stadium, Kary and Anesthesia were carried out and to an ambulance where they were loaded in and driven to a hospital. "I most likely pissed a lot of people off making this match especially that nurse because I saw the look she gave me. I'd better go check on them since I cause part of their injuries with this match.

The people who came down the stair were a S.W.A.T team who were called in with the police by bystanders who didn't believe the badges they were shown. After seeing the badges and seeing the scene and the people wounded they got a medical team brought down. Grace rode with her friend Wells who was barely conscious and once explained the officers at the scene R.J., Luna, Kerrigan, and James followed the ambulance that was taking Riley and Johnny to the hospital. Luna rode with James and Kerrigan because R.J. was driving back to the tournament to get Kary.

R.J. got back to the tournament and found out about the G.M. making a second type of street fight match. When asked what hospital they were being taken to, he was told the exact same one that Kary was being taken to. He immediately left and drove to the hospital.

Riley and Johnny looked out the window as the ambulance they were in parked behind another ambulance. The doctors in that one were taking a familiar looking girl out of the vehicle. "Johnny that's Kary!" Riley cried. "Let us out of here now. That's our sister on the stretcher!" On doctor on the outside of the ambulance opened the door and the twins jumped out and bolted to their sister. "Kary! Kary its us, we're okay!" Riley cried as she looked at her sister with tears starting to go down her face. "James and Kerrigan helped along with some big curly headed guy and a girl with blue highlighted hair." Johnny put in. Kary opened her eyes and tried to comprehend what she saw. She saw her kidnapped brother and sister walking by her stretcher. She ended up rolling out of the stretcher worrying all the people who saw her.

When Johnny and Riley helped her to her feet, she just stared at them before taking them both into the biggest embrace that she had every given anybody before. Tears started to come down as she started to cry before her legs gave out from the blood loss that weakened her. Even when she fell to her knees, Riley and Johnny did as well before Kary's medics had to take the weakened girl back onto the stretcher and in the hospital. Riley and Johnny's doctor took them inside as well.

James, Luna, and Kerrigan walked into the hospital when he got distracted by a band similar to one from That 70's Show arrived playing Papercut by Linkin Park really loud out the speakers. He saw a group of teens pile out of it and at the end a teen with brown curly hair and blue eyes come out. The group saw him and headed right for him.


End file.
